The Trouble With Love
by Lizzle87
Summary: Among all people is a wicked side...How many will be shown through within the Seventh and last year at Hogwarts? FYI the chapters are long. First Story Pleeze Pleeze Read!
1. Slowly Getting There

**The Trouble With Love**

**Disclaimer: None of These Characters are mine that are originally from the books and films. I have contributed some of my own though.**

Also I would like some feed back, particularly constructive criticism so I might better the story. I have written many stories but just now let others read them on my sisters urging. Hope ya like it.

Chapter 1: Slowly Getting There

"Do I have to be a part of this student exchange thing? I just got told I'd be the Head Girl at our school." Complained Liz to her mother and father.

"Yes well your father is the President of Magic here in the U.S. and it would do well in reaching a helpful and polite hand to the British sector." Said Liz's mother smiling.

"But mom it's Senior year. Does Matt have to go? Or Bryanna? Or even Olivia?" asked Liz pouting.

"You know only the Head Girl and Boy are going, so yes Matthew will be there." Said her mother.

"This sucks! I can't believe you're making me go there. They probably dress how the first Wizards and Witches dressed. And another thing does Uncle Albus and Aunt Minerva know about this?" asked Liz accusingly.

"Of course and they're quite thrilled, so go pack. Matthew will be here in a couple of hours to Apparate with you into Hogsmeade with your sister." Said her mother as Liz stomped up the stairs.

Meanwhile…

"Mum have you seen any owls yet?" asked Hermione Granger for the hundredth time.

"No dear. Maybe you should check your room again." Said Hermione's mother laughing at her daughters' eagerness.

Hermione had been waiting for the exciting news of hopefully becoming Head Girl. Right when she was going to give up an owl flew towards her window.

"Finally." She thought to herself as she untied a thick envelope from the birds' leg.

She ripped open the envelope eagerly to read:

Dear Miss Granger,

We are proud to inform you we have chosen you for Head Girl. Your badge is included as well as your Seventh Year book list and some new information for this year. Welcome back and we will see you in a few days.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

"Mum! Dad! I got it!" Screamed Hermione excitedly.

Her mom and dad both laughed at their daughters' giddiness.

Liz had just finished packing her fourth suitcase when the doorbell rang.

"I'll be down in a minute!" yelled Liz angrily.

"Hey Liz can I come up? She heard a familiar voice ask.

"Sure." Said Liz with a small smile.

She heard heavy foot steps coming up the stairs as she put on a sweatshirt over her tank top and jeans.

"This totally sucks doesn't it?" asked a six foot seven, tan, muscular, blue eyed guy.

"Yes. I mean it's our Senior Year. I can't believe my uncle and aunt agreed too. This is completely messed." Said Liz plopping down on her bed and leaning into his muscular arm.

"It is, but hey we'll be together and you know what that means." Said Matt putting his arms around her and lifting her onto his lap.

"You could tell me what it means." Teased Liz smiling and putting her arms around his neck.

"Or I could show you." He said smiling and kissing her slowly.

"Elizabeth are you coming or are we going to have to have Matthew drag you down here?" yelled Liz's Father up the stairs.

"Ok! God they know how to ruin a moment." Sighed Liz sliding off of Matt and grabbing a few of her bags while Matt got the rest.

"No kidding." Smirked Matt.

"Hey Ron! Hey Harry!" yelled Hermione at her two best friends as she made her way towards the Burrow.

"Hey! We were wondering when you'd get here." Smiled Harry giving her a hug.

"It's so good to be back." Said Hermione happily.

"You got Head Girl didn't you?" asked Ron as she hugged him.

"Yes, but how'd you know?" she asked practically glowing.

"Lucky guess." Laughed Ron at her happy glow.

"So did either of you get Head Boy?" asked Hermione hopefully.

"Sorry." Said Harry and Ron in unison.

"Hmm. I wonder who it could be then." She thought out loud.

Right at that very moment another hard working student was opening his envelope.

"Draco you received the position I hope." Lucius Malfoy sneered at his son from across the long dining room table.

"Yes Father, I am Head Boy this year." The teenage Boy sneered back.

"Good, then you'll be in a very accessible position for when the Dark Lord, our Master, needs your services." Replied Lucius in a proud tone.

"Yes Father." Answered Draco back without an ounce of feeling in his voice.

"He can't even be proud of me without seeing what I can do for the Dark Lord." Thought Draco to himself.

Draco slowly got up from the table and made his way to the large staircase and went to begin packing.

"So are you all ready?" asked Liz's mom as she, Matthew, and her sister Olivia stood next to each other.

"Yes mom can we go now before I have another fit?" asked Liz almost gritting her teeth.

"Alright I love you both and will see you at Christmas time." She said hugging her two daughters.

"Ok mom let go." Whined Olivia.

"Alright be sure to write and I love you." Said their mother right before they Apparated in front of the Three Broomsticks.

"Ugh. I hate this place already." Said Olivia as she lifted her foot showing her once white tennis shoe all covered in mud.

"Yeah well get use to it. Come on we should get inside its getting chilly." said Liz with a small shiver.

"Come on girls I've got your stuff." Said Matt pulling Liz into a hug and then picking up most of the luggage while the girls got the rest.

"Good evening." Said a lovely woman with a smile greeting them as they entered.

"Good evening. We're the exchange students for Hogwarts." Said Liz politely.

"Oh yes everything's set, just go on up there are two rooms." Smiled the woman leading the way.

"Again thank you." Said Liz walking forward.

"No problem. So where do you all hail from?" asked Madame Rosemerta kindly.

"The U.S. Southern California to narrow it down." Said Olivia this time.

"Oi that's very far." Commented Madame Rosemerta.

"Oh yes." Laughed Olivia.

"Well here they are Miss-"but Madame Rosemerta was cut off realizing she didn't know their names.

"Dumbledore." Smiled Liz.

"Oh! You must bet the nieces Dumbledore speaks of so often." Replied Madame Rosemerta smiling quite big now.

"Oh not all the time." Laughed Liz blushing slightly.

"And you are?" Asked Madame Rosemerta opening the door for him.

"Anderson." Smiled Matt as he nodded a thank you for opening the door so he could put the luggage down.

"I've met an Anderson before but I doubt you're related." Laughed Madame Rosemerta.

"Probably not. Thank you Ma'am." Said Matt kindly.

"Oh you are very welcome, and Dumbledore will be here tomorrow morning for breakfast which is around eight in the morning." Said Madame Rosemerta giving them their keys.

"Again thank you." Smiled Liz taking her key as Madame Rosemerta walked away.

"Night you two." Smiled Olivia as she took the key out of Liz's hand and went into their room.

"I should get to bed too." Said Liz with a small yawn.

"Do you have to?" asked Matt putting his fingers through her belt loops and pulling her closer.

"You are so bad." Smiled Liz as he moved his arms around her waist.

"So you staying the night then?" asked Matt mischievously.

"Matt you know I can't." said Liz leaning against his chest.

"Please? I carried all those heavy bags." Said Matt as he bent his face down into her neck.

"Matt." Groaned Liz as he began to kiss her neck softly.

"Liz, we don't even have to do anything I just want to hold you." Said Matt as he ran his fingers through her long silky hair.

"Matt you know I can't. What about Olivia?" asked Liz looking up into his pleading blue eyes.

"Hey I'm fine." Said Olivia poking her head out the door smiling.

"Thank you nosey." Said Liz whipping around blushing.

"Hey I'm just sayin no parents, a bedroom, and a hot guy. Come on now." Said Olivia with her arms crossed and a humorous smile on her face.

"Olivia! I am going to have to keep an eye on you." Said Liz quite shocked by her sisters spoken thought.

"Night Liv." Said Matt ending the banter so he and Liz could talk.

"Night you two and don't have too much fun." Said Olivia with a wink before going to bed.

"That girl I swear." Said Liz rolling her eyes and turning to face Matt who was staring intently at her.

"What are you staring at?" asked Liz with a smile?

"At you. So you ready for bed?" asked Matt with a hopeful look.

"Alright but we need ground rules: Number one no sex, number two no inappropriate touching, and number three no talking straight to sleep, ok?" asked Liz pointing a finger at his face.

"Ok." He said kissing the tip of hr finger and pulling her in by her hand.

"I knew she'd go." Laughed Olivia to herself.

"I heard that." Said Liz loudly.

"Hermione could I ask you something?" asked Ginny as they both were sitting in Ginny's room.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Hermione quite curious.

"It's about Harry, I was just wondering if you think he'll still be with me when term starts." Said Ginny uneasily.

"Of course he will." Said Hermione with a smile.

"Yeah you're probably right." Said Ginny smiling brightly again.

"So is Ron seeing Lavender again?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Why?" asked Ginny knowing very well why.

"Just wondering." Said Hermione shrugging.

"You fancy Ron don't you?" asked Ginny smiling brightly.

"No! I was just wondering." Said Hermione in a high pitched voice while blushing profusely.

"You do! It's ok I won't say anything just tell me." Gushed Ginny excitedly.

"Ginny I admit he's cute in a quarrelsome and bugger off sort of way." Hermione blushing madly now.

"So that's why you two fight so much. I can't believe fighting with him makes you want that git." Laughed Ginny as she thought of all their arguments over the last few years.

"Oh Sod off." Said Hermione blushing and smiling.

"Fine but you two should have a chat." Said Ginny a little more serious now.

"We'll see. But could you help me finish packing for the train tomorrow? I wonder why I have to leave two days early." Said Hermione opening her trunk and starting to pack.

"Probably for rules and guidelines." Said Ginny grabbing some books of Hermione's and putting them in nicely.

"Yeah, I mean they said there'd be some changes this year. So that's probably what it's about." Said Hermione getting her robes together.

"So do you know who Head Boy is yet?" asked Ginny curiously.

"I don't know just as long as it's not Draco Malfoy he makes my skin crawl." Said Hermione with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ugh. I hope not for all of our sakes. He is such a pureblood bastard." Said Ginny heatedly.

"Ginny! Language." Laughed Hermione.

"Well he is. I may be poor but us Weasley's have respect and compassion for anyone." Said Ginny proudly.

"Well said." Replied Hermione smiling.

"What's "well said"?" Asked Ron opening the door.

"Do you ever knock?" asked Ginny throwing a pillow at the door.

"Sorry. Mum wanted me to let Hermione know she'll be leaving in the morning around seven-thirty and the train leaves at eight." Said Ron blushing.

"Thanks Ron I'll be ready." Said Hermione looking up and smiling.

" O ook bye." Said Ron closing the door nervously.

"See you make him nervous. That means he likes you." Said Ginny nudging her.

"Ok Ginny." Replied Hermione smiling to herself.

Meanwhile…

"Draco! Are you ready?" Yelled Lucius as Draco finished packing his scales.

"Yes Father." Said Draco as he came down the stairs with elves carrying his trunk behind him.

"Very good. Now I've heard a few rumors of exchange students coming from America, I can only hope that they're purebloods. We have enough half bloods and mudbloods in our society unfortunately." Said Lucius with a disgusted look on his face.

"Do you know anymore Father?" asked Draco quite intrigued by this news.

"Not at the moment, but I know you will know more tomorrow. If we would like to make it on time we need to leave the manner now. So tell the elves to be quick." Said Lucius grabbing his cape and cane while making his way out the door.

"Yes Father. Come on you worthless elves we are leaving now." Snapped Draco at the elves who shuddered at his tone.

"Yes sir." Squeaked both elves moving faster.

"God I hope Granger isn't Head Girl." Said Draco as he shut the mansion door behind him.


	2. Crossing Paths

Chapter 2: Crossing Paths

"Hermione Dear it's time to go." Said Mrs. Weasley shaking Hermione lightly.

"I'm up." Replied Hermione rubbing her eyes and getting out of bed slowly to get dressed.

"Breakfast is downstairs Dear." Said Mrs. Weasley going out the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Replied Hermione through a yawn.

"It's nothing Dear." Said Mrs. Weasley leaving.

"Does that woman ever sleep?" Asked Hermione to no one in particular.

"No." Grunted Ginny.

Hermione had to stifle her laugh as she carried her trunk down the hallway and stairs of the quiet house.

Liz woke up to a ringing coming from her phone.

"Hello?" She asked rolling out of Matt's arms and sitting up.

"Hey mom what's up?" asked Liz yawning and getting up to go to the bathroom.

"Just wondering how it's all going." Said Liz's mother excitedly.

"Mom I just woke up I'll let you know after Uncle Albus and we all have breakfast. I have to go though. Love you bye." Said Liz hanging up the phone and starting the shower.

"Your mother I'm guessing by your tone." Said Matt walking in scratching his head.

"Yes and your shower is read so I will see you down stairs." Said Liz slapping his butt and walking out to her room.

"I'm going to get you back for that." Said Matt smiling as he heard the door close behind her.

Olivia was up and had finished her shower. She was sitting at the vanity doing her hair when Liz walked in.

"So what'd you two do last night?" asked Olivia smiling in the mirror at her sister.

"Liv you know nothing happened so I don't know why you insist on bating me." Said Liz rolling her eyes and grabbing a towel from the shelf.

"Come on Liz, Matt and you have been together for quite a long time. Can you honestly tell me you two have never done it?" asked Olivia raising a highly arched eyebrow at her older sister.

"Not that it's any of your business but no we haven't. Kissing, cuddling, and that kind of stuff yes but sexual stuff no." Said Liz walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

"Draco, wake up we're here." Snarled Lucius.

"Sorry Father I must have fallen asleep." Said Draco yawning and sitting up straight now.

"Alright Draco you know what your Family as well as the Dark Lord expects of you so do not fail." Said Lucius as his son exited the black town car and entered the train station.

"Hermione would you like me to go with you?" Asked Mr. Weasley as Hermione exited the ministry car.

"Oh no Mr. Weasley. Thank you for everything though." Answered Hermione as she got a trolley and Mr. Weasley put her trunk on it.

"Well then, have a good term then." Said Mr. Weasley with a smile as he got back into the car and Hermione made her way towards the Hogwarts track nine and three quarters.

Hermione looked around to make sure no muggles were looking and ran through the barrier. When she made it through her trunk was taken by two elves and she noticed the train only had one box car attached to it. She walked onto the small step up and entered into the large compartment.

"Wow." Said Hermione as she looked around the large room which was nothing like the compartments she usually sat in on the way to Hogwarts.

There was a lit fireplace, miniature library, two couches in black leather, and a small dining area on the side of the room.

"It's quite lovely." Hermione said putting her purse and Crookshanks down on the dining room table.

"It would be even more lovely if they didn't allow Mudbloods to contaminate it." Came a cool voice from behind.

"Ugh. They made you Head Boy? How'd you manage that?" Asked Hermione in utter disgust as she turned to face him.

"I'd ask you the same question but since I know the answer there's no need to." Said Malfoy rolling his eyes.

"Why, because I'm so much smarter than you?" Replied Hermione boldly.

"You're nothing but a mudblood so I wouldn't expect you to understand tradition but I'll talk slowly for you. Dumbledore won't be around forever so watch your back mudblood." Hissed Draco through gritted teeth.

"If anyone should watch their back it's you Malfoy." Said Hermione coming nose to nose with him.

"Oh good you two have started talking." Said Professor Mcgonagall entering the room.

"Good morning Professor." Said Hermione turning to the Head of her house.

"Good morning Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. Now lets get down to business. We have extended an invitation to one of our foreign schools from America. They have graciously sent three of their best students who will be attending this year. Now here's the situation, they have sent over their Head Boy and Girl which means, you all may have to adjust by sharing equal duties as well as responsibilities." Said Mcgonagall waiting for their reactions.

"So we don't get full responsibility or title?" asked Hermione disbelievingly.

"Correct. All will be shared. You'll be meeting them tonight as a matter of fact and I expect you both to be welcoming and on your best behavior." Said Mcgonagall sternly.

"But Professor does this mean we'll also be sharing our dormitories as well?" asked Draco hoping not.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, you all will show our guests courtesy and respect because you represent Hoqwarts and its students. If that is all I have some rules and regulations for you." Said Mcgonagall tapping her wand on the coffee table having three large folders come up.

"Liz are you done yet? It's almost eight." Yelled Olivia into the bathroom.

"Yes, I'll be down in two minutes." Said Elizabeth coming out of the bathroom pulling on a top as she went to look in her suitcase for shoes.

While Liz pulled out shoes Olivia went back down stair where Matt was sitting in an awaiting booth.

"She comin down?" asked Matt smiling at Olivia's frustrated ness.

"No, probably too busy looking in a mirror." Said Olivia plopping down beside him pouting.

"Is that an insult I here coming from one of my favorite nieces?" Asked a very tall, long white bearded older man.

"Uncle Albus!" Gushed Olivia jumping up and hugging the man.

"Hello Olivia how are you?" Asked Dumbledore warmly to the young lady.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice." Said Liz coming down the stairs.

"Aahh Elizabeth you look absolutely lovely my Dear." Said Dumbledore as she walked into his arms for a bear like hug.

"And who would this young man be?" Asked Dumbledore referring to Matt who was standing waiting to be introduced.

"Oh I'm sorry Uncle Albus. Matthew Anderson please meet my uncle as well as Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore, and Professor Dumbledore this is Head Boy Matthew Anderson." Beamed Liz as the two shook hands.

"It is an honor to meet you sir." Said Matt with a slight bow.

"Well it is an honor to meet someone of your stature as well. Elizabeth speaks of you very highly as does my brother." Smiled Dumbledore at the young mans respect and manners.

"Alright you two." Said Liz ushering them to sit down.

"I take it that the trip went quite smoothly then." Said Dumbledore as they all sat and Madame Rosemerta brought some food and a pitcher of Butterbeer over.

"Thank you." Said all four kindly.

"Well I guess I should tell you all what exactly you will be doing at Hogwarts this year." Said Dumbledore with a touch of excitement to his tone.

"Why so excited?" Asked Olivia looking at her uncle curiously.

"I know on your side of the world you don't hear as much about ours but I have quite a few things to fill you in on before you hear about Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore as he began the story of Harry Potter and what had happened within the school in previous years.

"Now Mr. Malfoy just because you are Head Boy does not mean you may abuse rules or get around them." Said Professor Mcgonagall looking quite serious.

"I would never Professor." Said Draco snidely.

"Yes well that applies to you as well Miss Granger. Now I believe we are done here unless you have anymore questions you need answered." Said Mcgonagall looking to both students.

"No Professor." Answered both students in unison.

"Good well you will see Headmaster Dumbledore when you arrive as well as meet the Head Boy and Girl from the American school. I dare say you will all get along quite well I think." Said Mcgonagall right before she exited and disappeared.

"Can you believe this?" Asked Hermione testily.

"I can't believe I'm going to agree with you mudblood, but this unfair." Said Draco wincing at the thought of agreement.

"Yes well I have some reading to do. It looks like we have more rules than the students do." Said Hermione getting up and walking off.

"So Uncle Albus what does this Harry Potter look like anyway?" Asked Olivia quite intrigued by this young mans life story.

"I have a picture with me, just a moment." Said Dumbledore going into his inside cloak pocket and pulled out a small four by six photo.

"Here you are." Said Dumbledore passing the photo to Olivia.

"He is quite handsome isn't he?" Smiled Olivia as she passed the photo to Liz.

"Yes although I feel badly for what he's been through." Said Liz giving the photo back to her sister.

"Is he single?" Asked Olivia to no one in particular.

Olivia felt a sharp kick from under the table.

"I was just curious." Said Olivia rubbing her shin.

"It's alright my Dear. I do not know if Mr. Potter is seeing anyone at the moment." Smiled Dumbledore at his nieces boldness.

"Well Uncle Albus what does he have to do with us?" Asked Liz knowing her uncle had something quite important up his sleeve.

"Well as you know, my very perceptive niece, I am one of those among The Order of the Phoenix as well are Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley. The problem is although they are very gifted and brave there are things you can do from pure talent and gifted history that they can not. I feel you will all do better together in working against Lord Voldemort than them on their own. Now there will be obstacles that I know in my heart and mind you all will do well together." Said Dumbledore looking somewhat concerned but trying to hide it as not to cause anxiety among the three young people in his presence.

"Uncle Albus suppose they want nothing to do with us. I mean we are barging in on their last year as well as their way of life." Said Liz getting slightly nervous at the thought of feeling threatened.

"Elizabeth I am sure with your personality, Olivia's boldness, and Matthew's sheer size and magical abilities you all will do nicely." Smiled Dumbledore at his niece's insecurities.

"Oh Uncle Albus you compliment us way too much." Giggled Olivia.

"I have so many reasons to. Now onto rules and regulations." Said Dumbledore taking out his wand and tapping the table once with three large folders appearing.

"Wow, this is thick." Said Olivia flipping through it.

"Yes well there are quite a few of them aren't there?" Chuckled Dumbledore.

"Where will we be living Sir, if you don't mind?" Asked Matt speaking up for the first time since they sat down.

"Well you will be put up with Mr. Malfoy, Elizabeth with Miss Granger, and Olivia with Miss Weasley. I hope that's alright." Said Dumbledore kindly to Matt.

"Now this Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger what are they like? Asked Liz curiously.

"You'll be meeting them tonight so you can tell me. Well I must be going but remember to read those rules and regulations. I will see you again this evening." Said Dumbledore standing.

"Yes Uncle Albus or should I say Professor Dumbledore?" Said Liz as they all stood after him.

"Oh yes my Dear." Said Dumbledore hugging them both and Apparating away.

"Well I guess we'd better pack again." Said Matt as he sat back down and poured another glass of Butterbeer.

"You mean you'd better pack, I'm already done." Smiled Liz nudging his shoulder.

"How do you do it?" Asked Matt shaking his head.

"Magic." Laughed Liz.

"Well I can't come until tomorrow so I don't need to pack." Said Olivia sitting back with a wide smile across her face.

"Well be sure you don't get into any trouble before then." Said Liz eyeing her sister knowingly.

"Oh come on, you don't think I would do that on the first day do you? Although it depends entirely on those around me." Smirked Olivia.

"Alright, well Matt and I will be leaving in an hour so behave. I swear I'll have Fawke keeping tabs on you." Said Liz rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Hey this Butterbeer stuff is pretty good." Said Olivia ignoring her sister's last comment.

"Kinda makes you feel warm." Said Matt looking at the amber colored liquid.

"Ok you two. Liv I will see you tomorrow and Matt get up there and pack." Said Liz as she got up and made her way up the stairs.

"Always movin." Said Matt with a smile and getting up.

"I wonder how much longer it will take to get there." Said Hermione grabbing a drink from a small snack cart.

"Hopefully soon so I can uncontaminated myself." Snapped Draco.

"Oh Piss off Malfoy! I'm not taking anymore rubbish from you." Said Hermione looking angrily at him.

"Bugger off mudblood." Said Draco turning to ignore her.

Just before Hermione could argue back about his fowl mouth the whistle on the train blew signaling they were arriving. When they exited onto the platform they found a carriage awaiting them.

"Move mudblood."Said Draco pushing Hermione to the side as he walked towards the carriage.

"Fowl mouthed and no manners. How absolutely embarrassing for you." Said Hermione glaring at him as she followed.

"I save my manners for people not mudbloods." Scoffed Draco.

"Lets get one thing straight, don't call me mudblood or I will deduct points for fowl language." Said Hermione authoritively.

"I'd like to see you try." Sneered Draco with his eyes turning a dark grey now.

"Watch your mouth and I won't have to." Said Hermione stepping ahead of Draco and into the carriage.

"I think you're going to regret talking to me that way mudblood." Draco thought to himself.

"What a sinister thought." Liz said to herself as she and Matt made their way through the tall gates of Hogwarts.

"What'd you hear in someone's thought?" Asked Matt curious as to what Liz had heard.

"Something quite evil, although I have no idea what exactly something means that they said." Liz replied trying to figure out what mudblood was.

"Well what was it?" asked Matt pulling his sunglasses up so he could show his interest.

"They thought "mudblood", do you have any idea what that means?" Asked Liz taking off her sunglasses as well and looking up at him.

"I've heard my grandfather use it. I think it means people who aren't pureblood but in the most crude and vile way possible." Said Matt shaking his head at the undeserved word.

"Do you think that'll matter here?" Asked Liz.

"Well if it's the Head Boy or Girl who thought it than it just might. I don't think we have anything to worry about though because, well, we're purebloods, even though that shouldn't matter." Said Matt with a sigh.

"It's sad that they can't look past their blood." Said liz shaking her head a little disappointed.

"Yes, well things are much older here and the past is not something to reckon with." Said Matt as they made their way up stairs towards the giant stone Gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Bert and Botts Ear Wax Jelly Bean." Spoke Liz as the Gargoyle jumped aside.

"Do I look ok?" Asked Liz self consciously.

"You look great as always." Laughed Matt at her insecurities as he knocked on the huge oak door.

"Come in." Came a kind voice.

"Yeah ok." Laughed Liz putting her sunglasses in her purse.

"Ah early as always." Smiled Dumbledore as the two walked in laughing.

"It is better to be early for when you're late you're asked to wait." Said Liz in a silly high pitched voice.

"How is your Aunt Lunesta?" Asked Dumbledore smiling at Liz's impression.

"She is opinionated as always." Said Liz as she made her way towards Fawkes and stroked his lovely feathers.

Before Dumbledore could answer there came another knock at the door.

"Ah right on time. Please com in." Spoke Dumbledore in the same kind voice.

The door opened and in walked a tall, muscular, blonde, and grey eyed boy or should we say young man.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy how good to see you again." Said Dumbledore as Malfoy made a slight bow.

Next came a long wavy hair, Chestnut eyed, five-six girl about Liz's age.

"Miss Granger welcome back. Now that we're all here I believe introductions are in order. Miss Hermione Granger this is my niece Miss Elizabeth Dumbledore. Elizabeth this is Hermione." Smiled Dumbledore as the two girls walked towards one another.

"I'm honored to meet you. Professor Dumbledore has told me so much about you." Said Liz brightly as she extended her hand.

"Um…Hi." Said Hermione somewhat taken aback.

"Matthew Anderson, Mr. Draco Malfoy." Said Dumbledore directing Matt to Draco.

"Nice to meet you." Said Matt putting his hand out to Draco who was reluctant to take it.

"Like wise." Said Draco unconvincingly.

Matt could tell he and Draco would bump heads more than once through the course of the year.

Liz could feel the tension and quickly turned to Draco.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth Dumbledore, pleased to make your acquaintance." Smiled Liz kindly.

Before Draco stood a five foot seven, Long brown hair, Jade green eyed, perfectly proportioned girl.

"My pleasure." Said Draco bowing and kissing the girls delicately smooth hand.

Matt stiffened at the sight of Draco Malfoy making a move on the girl he saw as his own.

"Matt." Hissed Liz gesturing towards Hermione as she pulled her hand away.

"Matthew Anderson, please to meet you." Smiled Matt as he extended his hand to an in awe Hermione.

Hermione stared at the tall good looking young man who was shaking her hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you too." She said blushing scarlet red.

"Well this is wonderful that you all are getting along. I shall escort you to your rooms which are quite lovely if I do say so myself." Said Dumbledore with a smile from ear to ear.

They all obediently followed looking at each other curiously.

"I wonder if Matthew and Elizabeth are going together." Thought Hermione to herself.

Liz just smiled and shook her head in amusement.

Draco looked at Liz quite interested in the new witch. He didn't care for Matt very much but found that her smile captivated him.

"So Hermione how did you do on your N.E.W.T.S.?" Asked Liz finding the silence akward.

"I did alright." Said Hermione modestly.

"We haven't gotten ours yet but I'm hoping I did well." Smiled Liz trying to get to know her with little luck.

"Were yours tough too?" Asked Hermione trying to also be kind.

"Well as tough as can be expected. The one that really drove me crazy was that Ancient Runes one." Laughed Liz.

"Oh I know. I swear they give you the questions that you never even thought of." Replied Hermione beginning to relax and enjoy the new girls personality.

"Tell me about it." Said Liz rolling her eyes as they came upon a huge portrait of all of them.

"Password please." Spoke the painted figure of Hermione.

"New Beginnings." Spoke Dumbledore.

"Thank you." Said the portrait opening into a large common room.

"Well this is your common room as you can see. Everything is here you may need. The girl's staircase is on the right while boy's is on the left. You may create your own passwords together and dinner will be served in the great hall at seven. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy I would like you to give our two new guests a tour if you wouldn't mind. Well see you all at dinner." Said Dumbledore before he made his way out of the portrait hole.

"Well shall we go on the tour now or sit a while?" Asked Liz seeing Matt's blank stare.


	3. Nice to Meet You Mr Potter

Chapter 3: "Nice to Meet You Mr. Potter"

Olivia decided to explore the small town a little before retiring back to The Three Broomsticks.

"I wonder what kind of stuff they sell here." Thought Olivia walking into the sweet shop.

"Don't spend too much." Olivia heard her sisters serious response to her thought.

"Yeah, yeah." Thought Olivia back rolling her eyes and looking at the chocolate frogs.

Olivia went into every shop. She'd purchased some Flaming Red Hotts not able to find anything else of interest.

She came back to the Three Broomsticks greeted by Madame Rosemerta.

"Good evening. How did you like our little village?" asked Madame Rosemerta putting out a glass and filling it with Butterbeer for the tired looking girl.

"It was nice, although very different from where I live." Smiled Olivia with a nod of thanks for the Butterbeer.

"I don't know how to explain it. It's just completely different yet similar in so many ways." Said Olivia smiling at the thought of home.

"Well I have other customers but have a good night." Said Madame Rosemerta smiling understandingly and bustling off to serve her other customers.

Hermione and Draco had been showing Matt and Liz around for hours now.

"And here is the Astronomy Tower." Said Hermione as they had finished climbing about three flights of stairs.

"I guess working out isn't necessary with this school." Commented Liz as her thighs were beginning to feel the burn.

"Do you need a rest?" asked Draco coming up next to her.

"Oh no I love it." Beamed Liz at him.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Asked Matt finding Malfoy quite irritating.

"Oh my it's almost seven. We should go to the Great Hall." Said Hermione looking at her wrist watch.

"Oh good, food." Said Liz jogging down the stairs with the other three behind her.

"Where does she get this energy?" thought Matt jogging down after her.

"I don't know." Thought Liz back."

"I thought we agreed no reading each others thoughts." Thought Matt in reply.

"Sorry it slipped." Thought Liz as she waited at the bottom of the stairs for everyone.

"So Hermione, Draco, what do we do for fun around here?" Asked Liz as they made it down.

"Hanging out in our houses common rooms, games, you know that sort of thing." Answered Hermione.

"Oh. So no TV? Or music? Or anything like that?" asked Liz slightly disappointed.

"No Hogwarts is the same way it's always been when it opened." Said Hermione knowing somewhat of how she felt.

"Weird." Said Liz as they entered the Great Hall.

"I don't know if you'll make it Liz." Laughed Matt.

"I converted all my electronics into magically charged, so I'll live." Said Liz pulling out her Ipod to show him the witch hat that stood for the battery life.

"What is that?" Asked Draco quite interested in the small object.

"An Ipod. They hold music so you can listen to it with a tap of your finger." Smiled Liz handing it to him and turning it on.

"Wicked." Said Malfoy mesmerized.

"Yeah muggles are quite smart aren't they?" Smiled Liz.

"Muggles made this huh? Shocking." Said Malfoy giving back the device.

"Hmm." Smirked Hermione.

"He doesn't like muggles very much does he?" Asked Liz with a low voice to Hermione.

"I wouldn't even say dislike, it's more of a hate. I'll tell you more later." Smiled Hermione as they sat at a large round table.

"Looks like you'll have to." Laughed Liz.

Hermione began to laugh uncontrollably at Liz's comment as they approached the table.

"Maybe this year won't be so bad." Thought Hermione to herself.

"Good evening." Smiled Dumbledore coming in.

"Good evening Professor." Replied all four students in unison.

"Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape will be joining us for dinner tonight." Smiled Dumbledore as all the chairs pulled out.

Matt helped Liz and Hermione into their seats as Malfoy looked on in displeasure.

"Trying to show me up is a big mistake." Thought Malfoy as he sat down.

"Thank you Matt." Said Liz smiling up into his handsome face.

"You are quite welcome." Said Matt as he helped Hermione.

"Thank you Mr. Anderson." Said Hermione still a little nervous around him.

"Please call me Matt and you are quite welcome also." Said Matt walking to his seat next to Liz.

As they were seated in rushed Snape and Mcgonagall.

"Sorry we're late, there was a glitch with tomorrow's plans but they have been taken care of." Said Mcgonagall looking quite flustered.

"No harm done Minerva." Smiled Dumbledore.

"Good evening Aunt- I mean Professor Mcgonagall and Professore Snape." Said Liz catching herself and giving them each a bow with her head.

"Good evening Elizabeth. How is your mother?" Asked Professor Mcgonagall smiling at her niece's slip.

"Quite well. She can't seem to stop contacting me about how it's going." Smiled Liz humorously.

"Well you know your mother." Said Mcgonagall pouring herself some water.

"Aunt?" Thought Draco and Hermione at the same time.

Dumbledore seemed to notice the look of confusion across Draco and Hermione's faces so he said, "Elizabeth is my brother's child as well as Professor Mcgonagall's sister's child."

"Will you be taking advanced Potions this year?" Asked Snape directing the question at Liz.

"Yes Professor. Is that what you teach sir?" Asked Liz beginning on her salad.

"Yes I do. It is not an easy class by any means." Said Professor Snape trying to intimidate her.

"That sounds perfect, I like challenges." Said Liz knowing very well what he was trying to do.

"Do you?" Asked Snape looking up and acknowledging her answer.

"Well onto more important things. Tomorrow you three will be sorted after the first years. Oh and Elizabeth please ask your sister not to play mind games with the sorting hat. We'd like to eat dinner." Smiled Dumbledore.

"I will try Headmaster." Said Liz shaking her head at her sisters' antics.

"Yes, well, I will send her a letter in any case." Said Dumbledore smiling.

"About your clothing, we will not require you wear robes but to dress respectively." Said Dumbledore as they received the main course.

"Oh yes and last but not least the Yule Ball. You will all receive a week within the month before it to plan for it." Said Dumbledore looking even more cheerful.

"Excuse me sir but what's a Yule Ball?" Asked Matt.

"Just a Ball for Fifth years and up. Oh and the Head Boys and Girls have first dance and must come together as each others dates." Replied Dumbledore.

Malfoy practically choked on his roasted chicken.

"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" Asked Dumbledore turning to look at him.

"No Sir." Coughed Malfoy.

"Good. Well here comes my favorite. Dessert." Winked Dumbledore at them.

They finished dinner and made their way back to the dorms.

"Well guys I'm gonna go to sleep cause tomorrow is a big day." Said Liz as they entered the portrait hole.

"Me too." Said Hermione yawning.

"Night you." Said Matt hugging Liz and kissing the top of her head.

"Good night." Said Liz smiling and looking up at him.

"Good night Draco it was nice to meet you." Said Liz as she and Hermione walked up the staircase.

"So what should our password be?" Asked Hermione.

"Hmm. You pick." Said Liz not caring.

"Ok how 'bout we name it after a muggle music group or song, cause no one here will guess." Said Hermione smiling and thinking.

"Ok, do you like My Chemical Romance, or AFI, or Fall Out Boy?" Asked Liz curiously.

"Hey lets make the password Helena." Said Hermione beaming.

"Cool." Said the Liz in the portrait and it opened.

"Awesome." Said Liz as she and Hermione both entered.

"This room is amazing." Said Hermione as she walked in.

The room had two queen sized beds on either side of the room. Each of the bedding had their initials stitched into it. As they looked around more they each had a bureau, a desk, a couch, and a bedside table.

"Wow. I'm likin this." Said Liz walking over and hopping onto her bed.

"No kidding. Look we even have a terrace." Said Hermione opening the two French doors to the balcony.

"That's great. Hey lets check out the bathroom." Said Liz jumping off the bed and running to the door that said "Powder Room" in cursive.

She opened it to find a long marble counter top with two plush sinks and lots of space in between. In the one corner was a shower and on the side of one wall a deep sunken in bath.

"I think I may sleep in here." Said Liz absolutely shocked by how amazing it was.

"Would you like the bath or shower? Cause I'm with you." Said Hermione looking it over excitedly.

"Well I need to take off my make up, how bout you?" Asked Liz walking in towards one of the sinks that had a basket of washcloths with her initials on them.

"I don't really wear make up much so I don't have any on right now." Said Hermione feeling sheepish.

"That's ok, you don't need make up any way. I don't either it's just fun, ya know? Hey if ya want we can see what works well with your skin. Kind of like a bonding thing." Smiled Liz as she turned on the faucet.

"That would be wicked." Said Hermione excitedly.

"Awesome. Now what were you saying about Malfoy at dinner?" Asked Liz as she cleaned her face and sat down on the counter top telling her all about her first encounter and so on.

As the girls headed up the staircase Matt glared at Draco Malfoy.

"Can I help you with something?" Asked Draco in his normal arrogant tone.

"Look Malfoy I don't like you or the way you are towards Liz so, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay the hell away." Said Matt with his eyes flashing a crystal blue.

"Well, well, well. Not that I need to even dignify that with a response I will anyway. If I want to talk to her or go with her I will and if you know what's good for you, you won't get in my way. Now our password is Slytherin Prince. I am going to bed." Said Draco getting up and going to their room.

"The hell you will." Thought Matt viciously.

Liz shuddered when she heard the thought.

The next morning Olivia awoke with a start. Fawke was sitting on her stomach holding a letter.

"Good morning Fawke. Long time no see." Yawned Olivia petting his head.

Fawke squawked in response and within moment fire engulfed him and he was gone.

"I have got to get one of those." Thought Olivia to herself.

She sat up and opened the letter from Dumbledore.

Dearest Niece Olivia,

Please do not get the sorting hat into a frenzy.

Sincerely,

Uncle Albus

Olivia just smiled and got up to get ready for the day.

"Now what to do with my hair." Said Olivia as she opened a hair magazine.

"Long, dark, with red streaks." Said Olivia closing her eyes and envisioning it as her own.

When she opened her eyes it was as she thought. She loved the power of change with certain parts of her body because no one else could do it without potions.

"This will be perfect." Said Olivia looking into the mirror with her large almond shaped Dragon eyes turning a bright emerald green from satisfaction.

"Hermione come on." Said Liz looking at the clock which read six-thirty a.m..

"I swear the assignment was done." Said Hermione popping up.

"Hermione it's Liz." Said Liz yawning and walking into the bathroom.

"Was I talking in my sleep?" Asked Hermione as she made her way into the bathroom.

"I think I got the tail end of something." Said Liz turning on the shower.

"Now what to wear." Said Olivia opening her suitcase.

"Hmm, with my hair I think red will do nicely, but what?" Asked Olivia sifting through her clothes.

Olivia came upon a maroon red corset top and a pair of black Dickies Capri's. She got dressed and wondered what shoes would go best.

"Liz could I borrow your maroon red fifties shoes, please?" Thought Olivia smiling.

"On one condition," thought Liz,"Keep them clean and you may need this." Thought Liz as the shoes and a Garnet stoned cross appeared in her hands.

"Thank you." Thought Olivia excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Now make sure the corset stays on." Thought Liz as she got out of the shower and dried off quickly.

"If you make sure Matt and you don't do anything till Christmas." Thought Olivia humorously.

"Ha ha." Thought Liz as she used a magical blow dryer to dry her hair quickly.

Liz put on a bronzer and some lip gloss, made one last brush through her hair and went back into the room to find something to wear till that night.

"Liz could I ask you something?" Asked Hermione sounding a little nervous.

"Sure, what is it?" Asked Liz sitting in her chair so she could face her.

"Are you here just because of the school exchange?" Asked Hermione hoping she wasn't offending her new found friend.

"Truth?" asked Liz as a bra, matching underwear, jeans, and a white tank top that read "Too Pretty To Do Math" flew out of the suitcase and landed in her hands.

Hermione nodded curiously.

"No we're not just here for the exchange. We are also among the Order and have been asked to keep tabs on Harry. Now I know you are one of Harry's best friends and I wouldn't make you promise not to tell him but I'm asking you as a friend to keep it between us. It will all reveal itself in due time." Said Liz sounding somewhat like her wise older Uncle.

"So you're here to help? I won't say anything though, I promise." Said Hermione eager to know more.

"Yes, and thank you." Said Liz smiling.

"You want to know something funny? I was a little angry at first about sharing but now I think I've changed my mind." Said Hermione feeling more at ease now.

"Well I'm glad. I need to get dressed so I will see you downstairs in five minutes k?" Asked Liz standing and walking towards the bathroom.

"Alright, see you downstairs." Said Hermione walking out.

"Now we'll just have to see if she'll do what I'm hoping she'll do." Thought Liz as she walked into the bathroom and got dressed.

Hours later in Hogsmeade…

Olivia had finished packing and pulled out her new black velvet Lip Service jacket when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Asked Olivia opening the door.

"Oh my you look quite different." Said Madame Rosemerta a little shocked at the girls transformation.

"In a good way I hope. There's someone I'm hoping to impress." Smiled Olivia.

"Well the way you look how could they not be? Yes, well, the reason I came up here was because there's a carriage waiting for you miss." Replied Madame Rosemerta.

"Oh thank you." Said Olivia turning to get her luggage but was surprised to see it was no longer there.

"The house elves have taken them." Smiled Madame Rosemerta as Olivia picked up her thick velvet jacket and made her way out.

"Now the carriage will be taking you to the train station and not Hogwarts. But after the other students have gotten into the other carriages you all will be on your way." Smiled Madame Rosemerta as Olivia gave her the key and walked out into the evening chill and into the awaiting carriage.

It was around six in the evening when Olivia's carriage stopped in front of a deserted train track.

"Well this should be fun." Said Olivia sighing.

"What's going on sis?" Asked Liz popping up next to her sister.

"I thought I told you not to do that!" Shrieked Olivia in surprise.

"Hey nice hair." Said Liz ignoring her.

"How'd you do that with all the enchantments anyway?" Asked Olivia relaxing.

"Snuck out. Man is it busy." Said Liz laughing.

"What do you want?" Asked Olivia sensing something.

"You know why we're here so don't play around, do your job." Replied Liz sternly pointing a blood red nail at her sister.

"I know." Said Olivia rolling her eyes.

"Be good then." Said Liz disappearing before Olivia could say anything.

"Yeah right." Smirked Olivia.

About and hour and a half had passed when Olivia heard a train approach.

"Finally." Said Olivia getting bored and antsy.

She could hear footsteps come towards the carriage, so she waited for her moment. She suddenly sensed a presence she knew and opened the carriage door causing them to almost walk into it.

"Oh, I am so sorry. Did I hit you?" Asked Olivia sounding concerned.

"No you didn't. Hi I'm Harry Potter, are you new?" Asked Harry still looking into the carriage at the girl who was engulfed by the dark.

"Yes I am. You and your friends may join me if you'd like." Said the girl moving into the shadows even more so they could enter.

"Thanks." Said Harry getting in only seeing her hair.

No Problem. My name's Olivia but you can call me Liv." Said Olivia turning to face him.

Harry was not prepared for her beauty. He looked her over, taking in her dark long hair, peaches and cream skin, and her piercing emerald eyes.

"Harry is this one free mate?" Asked Ron getting inside and noticing a very lovely girl and Harry staring at each other intently.

"Uh yeah. Ron meet- Oh I'm sorry I've forgotten already." Said Harry blushing.

"Olivia or Liv." Said Olivia shaking Ron's hand.

"Nice to meet you. You're not from here are you?" Asked Ron with a puzzled look on his face by the way she talked and her clothing.

"No I'm not. I'm an exchange student actually from the U.S." Said Olivia smiling at the two.

"Harry may I sit here?" Asked Neville Longbottom looking over his shoulder nervously.

"Sure. Neville meet Olivia-" But before Harry could ask for her last name the carriage was making its way to Hogwarts.

**Well I hope you like it so far and please give me some reviews so I know how I' mo doing. Thank you. ;P**


	4. Dinner and a Show

Chapter 4: Dinner and a Show

"Liz their arriving." Said Hermione coming in while Liz put on a necklace and matching bracelet.

"I'm done." Said Liz coming out of the bathroom.

"Wow, you look great." Said Hermione complimenting Liz's lovely outfit.

"Thanks you too." Shall we go?" Asked Liz walking towards the portrait hole.

"Yeah. Malfoy and Matt are waiting for us outside the Great Hall." Said Hermione following her.

"That's good." Said Liz with a forced smile which Hermione didn't see.

The carriage stopped in front of the staircase into the castle. Harry exited helping Olivia down courteously.

"You can sit with us." Said Ron as he got out.

"Actually the sorting hat needs to place me first, but sure save me a seat." Smiled Olivia with her eyes shining brightly.

"Oh right, well can we walk you to the Great Hall then so you know where you're going." Offered Harry kindly.

"Sure. So why do people keep staring at you?" Asked Olivia looking at all the onlookers even though she knew why.

"Wow, you really are new around here." Said Ron smiling and shaking his head.

"I guess I'm that obvious." Said Olivia blushing.

"It's ok. Come on lets not be late. Mcgonagall would have a fit if you weren't at the sorting ceremony on time." Said Harry laughing.

"You have no idea." Thought Olivia with a smile.

"I'm guessing you're here. Meet us outside the Great Hall." Thought Liz as she watched all the First years being ushered next to her.

"Alright. Quit telling me what to do." Olivia thought annoyed.

"If you kept out of trouble I wouldn't have to." Thought Liz back.

"Well there's the Great Hall." Said Harry as they moved forward.

"Oh thank you. I can see my sister now." Said Olivia pointing to a somewhat taller girl who wore a black corset with curls falling down to her waist.

"That's your sister?" Asked Ron with his voice cracking a bit.

"Yeah she's the Head Girl at our school and the really tall guy is Matt." Said Olivia waving slightly at the two who in turn gestured her over.

"Looks like you have somewhere to be." Said Harry seeing this.

"I will in a minute. So where are you going to be sitting?" Asked Olivia ignoring her sister.

"That girl is pissing me off." Said Liz with gritted teeth.

"Well you can't blame her for doing her job well." Said Matt observing Olivia's flirting with Harry.

"You'll see us. Well we need to be seated so hopefully you'll be sorted into our house." Said Harry smiling at her.

"Yeah we'll save you a seat." Said Ron as they walked away.

"Oh I think I'll be there in no time." Said Olivia when they were out of ear.

"Yeah and over here too." Said Liz standing right next to her.

"Jeez! I thought I told you to cut that out." Said Olivia turning to her sister with her eyes flashing amber.

"Oh calm down and come on." Said Liz not threatened by those eyes that she'd seen so many times before.

"Hermione, Draco, I'd like you to meet my younger sister Olivia or Liv if you'd prefer." Said Liz as she introduced Olivia to the two other Heads of House.

"Nice to meet you." Said Hermione shaking her hand.

"You too." Said Olivia taking a step forward to shake her hand.

"Wonderful to meet you." Said Draco in a very sugar coated tone as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Yeah right." Said Olivia rolling her eyes knowingly.

"Olivia." Said Liz.

"Sorry, it's nice to meet you too." Said Olivia in the same sugar coated tone.

Before anyone could respond Hermione and Draco left as well did the First Years with Mcgonagall.

"Liv, nice." Said Matt praising Olivia on her and Malfoys encounter.

"Oh don't you encourage this." Said Liz raising her left eyebrow at him.

"It's no secret, nobody likes the guy." Said Matt seriously now.

"You know as well as I do that's not the point. We are above that, if he's not then that's his problem." Said Liz folding her arms across her chest and sticking her hip out with attitude.

"I'd argue with you but you're just too damn sexy right now." Said Matt licking his lips seductively as he came closer and pulled Liz into his arms.

"Oh would you two get a room?" Asked Olivia rolling her eyes.

"And you of all people should be more courteous. It might improve your attitude." Said Liz tilting her head back from Matt so she was looking at her sister.

"So says you." Said Olivia smiling and flicking her hair aside.

"Yeah great attitude." Laughed Liz.

Dumbledore gave his small speech and the First Years were quickly sorted.

"Now as you all have probably noticed there were three people standing outside the Great Hall. These are exchange students from Isalaria, which is our neighboring school in America. Now they to will be sorted." Said Dumbledore as the doors opened and in walked Liz Olivia, and Matt.

The trio made their way up to Mcgonagall where she pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Matthew Anderson." Spoke Professor Mcgonagall as Matt sat upon the stool.

"Well you are quite strong willed as well as talented. Yes, Gryffindor!" Rang the Hats' voice as it was taken off and Matt made his way to where Hermione was sitting and sat down.

"Olivia Dumbledore." Said Professor Mcgonagall with a slight smile on her face.

"Dddid she ssay Ddddummbbllledore?" Asked Ron looking shocked and horrified.

"Interesting." Said Harry to himself.

"Now, Another Dumbledore I am sure of where you'll be placed." Said the hat aloud as the Great Hall fell silent.

"Really? Because first I was thinking Hufflepuff because of my high IQ but then I've been told because of my courage, Gryffindor. Ya know what I mean?" Thought Olivia with her eyes looking up at the rim of the hat.

"Those are good point my dear." Said the hat contemplating.

"But then I thought Pureblood with talent why not Slytherin, so I'm wondering if either of those can help my talents." Thought Olivia with a smirk appearing on her face and her eyes turning to a greenish blue from the fun she was having.

"Yes, yes, well let's see." Said the hat scrunching as it tried to figure out where to place her.

"Olivia what did I tell you?" Thought Liz angrily.

"Oh come on it's barely been five minutes." Thought Olivia mischievously.

"Olivia." Thought Liz warningly.

"Alright. Gryffindor is where I will do best." Thought Olivia rolling her eyes.

"Spoken as a true Dumbledore. Gryffindor!" Bellowed the hat as Olivia got up and winked at Harry.

"Always a show off." Smiled Liz to herself.

"Elizabeth Dumbledore." Spoke Mcgonagall as Liz took a step forward and sat on the stool.

"Well, well, Two Dumbledore's in one night. Now let us see here." Said the hat as it was placed on her head.

"Ah… A Shroud, a shroud, is what you show but what lies within your heart we'll never know so Slytherin is your home to be, and we have much yet to see." Spoke the hat before Liz got up and made her way over to the Slytherin table with shocked looks.

"Always one to steal the spot light." Said Olivia with a small laugh to Harry as she sat in between him and Ron.

"What did the hat mean?" Asked Hermione to herself.

"May I sit here?" Asked Liz to Malfoy.

"Of course. Welcome." Said Malfoy in a somewhat deadly tone.

"Thank you." Smiled Liz a little uneasy as the whole table studied their newest member.

"Olivia why is she in Slytherin?" Asked Matt looking tense.

"It's just where she ended up Matt. You know how Liz wants to be the show stopper." Said Olivia knowing his concern that she to shared.

"Now, Congratulations to our new editions and let us start the feast." Said Dumbledore as the tables filled with food.

"Pardon me, but why is Liz in Slytherin?" Asked Hermione.

"Just the hat I guess." Said Matt still a little upset.

"Oh." Said Hermione finding this weird.

"You could have warned me you'd be in Slytherin, and what was with what the hat said?" Thought Olivia irritably.

"I'm sorry. Is Matt ok?" Thought Liz concerned.

"Why don't you ask him? Honestly, I hope you have a reason for that." Thought Olivia testily.

"I do." Thought Liz sounding torn.

"Matt?" Thought Liz hesitantly.

"So what's this about? Are you trying to prove something?" Thought Matt furiously.

"So your name's Liz, right? I'm Blaise Zabini. "Said Blaise putting out his hand.

"Yeah the name's Liz, nice to meet you Blaise." Said Liz shaking it.

"So are you related to the Headmaster then?" Asked a manish looking girl.

"Yes I am. And you are?" Asked Liz nicely.

"Millicent Bullstrode." Said the girl with the same sugar coated smile and tone Malfoy used with her sister.

"Leave her alone Bullstrode." Warned Malfoy.

"Thank you for ignoring me. We'll talk later." Thought Matt furiously.

Liz just sighed and kept eating.

"So Harry, Ron do you two play Quidditch?" Asked Olivia as she at some roasted duck.

"Yeah, I'm the Team Captain as well as the Seeker and Ron is the Goal Keeper. Do you play?" Asked Harry very intrigued.

"Oh yeah, I'm a Chaser." Smiled Olivia.

"Are you serious? Well we need a new Chaser actually. You should try out when we have try outs." Said Harry enthusiastically.

"Cool I'd love to." Said Olivia brightly.

"Good, well as soon as we figure out try outs we'll let you know." Said Ron liking this girls personality.

"So you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but why is your sister in Slytherin? She doesn't look evil and what was with the hat?" Asked Ron shoving his face with food.

"Oh Liz isn't evil or anything. I thought she'd be Gryffindor for sure, but hey things change." Said Olivia shrugging.

"I was suppose to be Slytherin but the hat changed its mind." Said Harry as he put some roasted potatoes on his plate.

"That hat I think is too old to tell anymore, cause I was messing with him and he couldn't make up his mind. Finally I told it Gryffindor and it agreed. So I think it has made a mistake because Liz is nothing like that Malfoy. Plus she's not scary like those Slytherin girls." Said Olivia looking over at the Slytherin table and getting a scared/gross look on her face.

"She's quite lovely." Commented Lavender Brown who was about five people away.

"I know, have you seen their eyes? We should ask that Olivia girl how she does it. And that Elizabeth from Slytherin has quite a look." Agreed Parvati Patil.

"You think they'll talk to us?" Asked Lavender excitedly.

"Oh God." Said Olivia as the two girl stared at her.

"Watch out for them they're mental." Said Ron rotating his finger near his ear.

Olivia laughed and went to grab for her goblet but accidentally grabbed Harry's hand.

"Sorry." Said Olivia blushing as he turned to look in her eyes again just staring.

The two hadn't noticed Ginny who was not enjoying the scene.

"Hermione do you see what I see?" Asked Ginny turning red with anger.

"They're just talking Ginny, besides it's not likely she'd go for him anyway." Said Hermione unconcerned.

"They look awfully chummy." Said Ginny getting up and walking over.

"Hey Harry." Said Ginny breaking Olivia and Harry's moment.

"Hey Ginny. Have you met Liv?" Asked Harry breaking his gaze and introducing Ginny to Olivia.

"No, I don't believe I've had the pleasure." Said Ginny with a plastered smile on her face.

"Allow me. Hi I'm Olivia Dumbledore." Said Olivia standing and putting out her hand.

"Ginny Weasley." Said Ginny taking her hand hesitantly.

Olivia's eyes flashed a crimson red quickly and then returning to their emerald green. Ginny stepped back slightly scared.

"I hope dessert's on its way." Smiled Olivia sitting down again.

**Hey I hope you like what I have so far. Please let me know how it's going. Thanks. Liz**


	5. The Seventh Realm Of Hell

Chapter 5: The Seventh Realm of Hell

When dinner was done everyone exited the Great Hall. Olivia went with Matt and Hermione while Liz went off with Draco and Zabini.

"Well this is our common room." Said Hermione to the First Years as well as to Matt and Olivia.

"It's nice. But where do I sleep?" Asked Olivia with a yawn.

"You'll be with Ginny, Ron's sister." Said Hermione smiling.

"Great." Said Olivia as she made her way to the staircase to the girl's dormitories.

"This should be interesting." Said Matt smiling and shaking his head.

"I do believe so." Said Hermione thinking of dinner.

"Welcome to the Slytherin's common room." Announced Blaise to Liz as they made their way in."

"Aren't you cold down here?" Asked Liz with a shiver as she pulled on her black leather duster.

"No, you get use to it." Said Draco sitting on one of the black leather couches.

"I see. Well I think I'll head back to the dormitories after a quick patrol." Said Liz smiling and turning to leave.

"I'll go with you. See you Blaise." Said Draco getting up and trailing after her.

"What does she have that I don't?" Said Pansy Parkinson angrily.

"Do you really want someone to answer that?" Asked Blaise smiling as he walked off.

"Shut up Blaise! Draco just had to patrol is all." Said Pansy as he walked out laughing.

"Draco is mine." Thought Pansy as she stomped off.

"Yeah, ok." Thought Liz with a smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Asked Draco curiously.

"That girl, Pansy I think is her name, doesn't seem to like me very much." Said Liz looking over at him with the same kind smile.

Draco just stared, entranced by the lovely smile.

"Ignore her, I do." Said Malfoy radiating the same smile.

"I hope it doesn't stay that way all year. Are you and Pansy together?" Asked Liz as they saw two Third years run off when they spotted the two.

"No, I mean we were, but it didn't work out." Said Draco explaining even though he rarely did that.

"Why am I acting so weird? Snap out of it, she's just the most beautiful and amazing- Stop it!" Thought Draco as he and his mind argued.

"Draco you ok?" Asked Liz looking concerned at the look on his face even though she heard his thought quite clearly.

"Oh yeah, just thinking." Said Draco blushing.

"Number seven. It just had to be Seven." Said Olivia taking a deep breath and opened the door.

"You? What are you doing in here? Prefects only." Said Ginny pointing to her badge.

"Well looks like I'm in the right place then, although you may need some sleep. Girls who go to bed angry end up looking like hell in the morning." Said Olivia flashing her badge and walking over to her bed.

"Look, I'll just warn you now, Harry is mine so lay off or I'll hex you." Said Ginny venomously.

"Tisk, Tisk." Said Olivia moving her index finger from side to side.

"Ginny, I'm in a good mood so I'll let that slide. You do not want to make me angry little girl because when I get angry my opponent usually doesn't stay standing for long. Now I am going to bed if you feel the need to try to threaten me again, write me a letter." And with that Olivia got into her nightclothes and went to bed with a smile on her face.

"I hat her." Said Ginny with her face all red from frustration and anger.

"So Ginny and Liv don't like each other. I wonder how that'll turn out." Said Matt with a chuckle.

"Not good." Said Hermione smiling too.

"So you're muggle born?" asked Matt curiously.

"Yeah. You're pureblood aren't you?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes, but it's only blood." Said Matt as they walked the deserted corridors.

"Matt, are you angry about Liz being in Slytherin?" Asked Hermione again for the second time in the night.

"Truthfully, I wouldn't care if I knew the house was right for her. But you know as well as I do Liz and Slytherin do not fit." Said Matt's whole expression and attitude changing from carefree to frustration.

"You really care about her don't you?" Asked Hermione with her heart beating quickly.

"I do but lately I've been wondering about her." Said Matt sounding sad.

"I see." Said Hermione receiving an interesting answer.

**Hey everybody I know this is a short chapter but there's more to come. Please review me thank you. I'm really curious as to what others think good or bad.**


	6. A Fight To Remember

Chapter 6: A Fight To Remember

"Well looks like we're here." Said Liz as she and Draco were in front of the portrait, that had now shifted. In the portrait Matt was on the far left with his arms crossed across his chest, Hermione was sending questioning glances from Liz who was standing next to her, and Malfoy who was on the other side of Liz with a smirk on his face.

"New Beginnings." Spoke Draco with the same smirk on his face as the portrait.

"Well I will see you for classes tomorrow." Said Liz spotting Matt on the couch with a book.

"Sure, good night." Said Draco nodding knowingly and walking off.

"Hey Matt." Said Liz walking over slowly.

"Have a nice walk with Malfoy?" Asked Matt dropping the book on the coffee table loudly.

"Matt, I thought we were going to talk not say petty things." Said Liz walking over and sitting on the opposite couch so she was directly across from him.

"Bubble." Said Matt creating an invisible force field so they could only hear each other and no one else could.

"So are you going to yell? Is that why you put up the bubble?" Asked Liz with a sigh.

"No, I don't trust walls." Said Matt looking around.

"Matt I'm sorry you're angry but the hat just placed me. What was I suppose to do?" Asked Liz looking more tired than usual to Matt.

"Liz you don't belong in Slytherin. If anything I could see Olivia in there, but you? What is it you're not telling me?" Asked Matt moving the coffee table and kneeling in front of Liz.

"I can't tell you." Said Liz almost in a whisper as her eyes began to water.

"But why? Liz I don't understand. We've been close and have told each other everything since we were eight years old and all of a sudden we come here and you're getting distant and closing me out. I mean have I done something wrong?" Asked Matt trying to see her face.

"No, you haven't done anything." Said Liz still not able to look at him in fear she would breakdown.

"Then what baby? Why won't you look at me or be with me?" Asked Matt concerned.

"Matt I love you, I do, but there are things going on that I can't tell you because if I did it would hurt you even more. So I am going to save you that pain by saying this, I think we should not see each other anymore." Said Liz looking up into his blue eyes that were filled with shock.

"Liz you can't mean that." Said Matt breathlessly.

"I wish I didn't." Said Liz as Matt searched her eyes for a glint of hope.

"No, I don't accept this. Your uncle has you doing something for the Order and you're afraid of me getting hurt. I know you better than you think I do." Said Matt as he saw tears fall freely from her eyes.

"Matt, stop, ok? Don't make this harder on me than it already is. Yell at me, hate, but please don't be understanding and caring as you always are." Said Liz standing and moving away from him.

"You know I won't give up on you no matter how you push because you know I love you and you don't give up on the one you're in love with." Said Matt following her.

"Matt please." Pleaded Liz turning to face him.

"Liz I won't give up on you. Not until I know you don't love me. Now it's late and you're tired, so I will see you tomorrow." Said Matt kissing her forehead and breaking the bubble on his way to bed.

Liz walked towards the staircase and sat down on the first step and began to sob.

Right then Fawke appeared with a letter.

"Evening Fawke." Said Liz wiping her eyes as the bird cooed at her.

"I know I'm being silly." Said Liz with a small smile as the bird caressed her cheek with its soft head.

"Well I wonder what Uncle Albus is up to, shall we go?" Asked Liz as the bird perched upon her shoulder as she stood up.

Fawke chirped softly as they made their way out and down the deserted halls.

Liz made it up to the Gargoyle when she gave it the password and made her way up the spiral stairs. She rapped lightly at the door.

"Come in please." Said Dumbledore politely as always.

When Liz walked in Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Asked Liz taking a seat as Fawke flew off to his perch.

"No need to be formal my Dear, it is only us." Said Dumbledore with a warm smile.

"Now Elizabeth how are you really feeling?" Asked Dumbledore with a warm smile.

"Tired." Said Liz comically.

Dumbledore smiled at her humor.

"Uncle Albus what did the hat mean? I know why I'm in Slytherin but why did the hat say it like that?" Asked Liz wanting to understand.

"You were to be Gryffindor I am sure, as well as you are, but with your power and talent the hat only saw what you put off not who you really are." Said Dumbledore standing and pulling something out of a cabinet.

"Uncle Albus about my mission, how will I know when it is completed? How far do I need to go?" Asked Liz looking worried.

"Only you will know, but to be honest, there is one way and you in some ways already know." Said Dumbledore placing a large silver bowl on his desk.

"Oh." Said Liz feeling all of a sudden alone.

"My Dear I have something I want to show you." Said Dumbledore sitting at his desk again.

"Your Pensieve." Whispered Liz.

"Yes, very good." Said Dumbledore smiling.

"But what?" Asked Liz looking puzzled.

"You will see my Dear." Said Dumbledore pulling out a small vile with a sort of fog inside of it.

Dumbledore uncorked the vile and poured the foggy like liquid into the Pensieve causing it to swirl.

"After you Elizabeth." Ushered Dumbledore.

Liz put her face into the cool liquid and felt herself falling through the dark until she hit the bottom of a shiny hardwood floor.

"Where are we?" Asked Liz to her Uncle not recognizing it.

"We are in the Malfoy house." Said Dumbledore pointing to a tall sinister looking blonde man.

"Why are we here?" Asked Liz still not quite understanding.

"Listen." Said Dumbledore pointing towards Lucius.

"Narcissa!" Yelled the tall man Liz had been looking at.

Liz saw a lovely tall blonde woman come in looking horrified.

"Yes Lucius?" Asked Narcissa.

"What is this I hear of you allowing a halfblood to play with our son? Did I not make it quite clear he is to only associate with purebloods?" Asked Lucius as he gripped his cane so tight his hand turned red.

"Lucius I didn't know." Said Narcissa nervously.

"Well see that you do a background check before hand. Now as for when he is older he will marry the most pureblood and lovely witch, but there are neither here that I approve of." Grumbled Lucius.

"Well maybe if we looked around the world or America?" Said Narcissa trying to make her husbands mood change.

"Perhaps…Well when he's older we will take care of it." Said Lucius returning to his desk.

"Yes Lucius." Said his wife obediently as she left the room.

"Dobby!" Yelled Lucius.

"I think we have seen all you need." Said Dumbledore pulling her with him.

"So what's that have to do with me?" Asked Liz as they returned to the cheery office.

"Don't you see, Lucius will be quite curious about you and particularly find it helpful to Lord Voldemort having a Dumbledore with his son." Said Dumbledore quietly.

"So, basically, my mission is the same." Stated Liz with a sigh.

"I'm sorry my Dear. I wish it wasn't, but you are the only one. What is going on with you and young Mr. Anderson?" Asked Dumbledore sympathetically.

"Well I broke up with him or tried anyway. I just don't know though. He said he wasn't going to give up and knowing Matt the way I do he won't." Said Liz with a sad smile.

"He's a good man. I knew I liked him the minute we met. I'm just sorry that he has to go through this." Said Dumbledore pulling off his half moon spectacles.

"You and I both. If I knew back then what I knew now I would never have dragged him along." Said Liz with a bitter laugh.

"Elizabeth if there's one thing I regret in my life, it is laying this burden on your young, wise shoulders. Elizabeth I know you're unhappy but I will try to find some other way." Said Dumbledore getting up from his desk and hugging Liz.

"I'll be fine Uncle Albus. Thank you, but whose memory was that?" Asked Liz curiously.

"Dobby the house elf." Said Dumbledore going back to sit behind his desk.

"Oh. Well is that all Uncle Albus?" Asked Liz tiredly.

"Yes my Dear, good night." Said Dumbledore as she got up and went back to her dorm to rest up for the next day.

**Well here it is the 6th chapter..lol… Thank you to all the reviews they have been helpful. So look out for the 7th soon. ;P**


	7. The Rose Among The Thorns

Chapter 7: The Rose Among The Thorns

Olivia woke up extra early the next morning and made her way through the quiet halls to the entrance of the Heads dorms.

"New Beginnings." Whispered Olivia.

"They're all asleep you know." Said the groggy Hermione in the portrait.

"Yes, thank you." Said Olivia entering the deserted common area.

She crept to the girls staircase and again gave the right password and came in.

"Liz." Hissed Olivia shaking her sister.

"What?" Asked Liz groggily.

"So can I use your shower cause I really don't want to use the one everyone else uses." Said Olivia smiling.

"What time is it?" Asked Liz sitting up and yawning.

"Five. So can I?" Asked Olivia.

"Just this once." Said Liz not able to sleep now.

She quickly got out of bed and walked over to the desk where there were instructions for if you wanted anything from the kitchen. She wrote down coffee and toast and snapped her finger. Right then a small oddly dressed elf popped up.

"Hello Miss, I is Dobby Miss." Said Dobby with a low bow.

"Dobby, Dobby where do I know that name from?" Asked Liz to herself. Then she quickly remembered last night.

"Oh Dobby, I'm Liz Dumbledore, nice to meet you." Said Liz extending her hand.

"You is a Dumbledore too?" Asked Dobby smiling.

"I am." Said Liz as he shook her hand and took her order.

"Will be rights back Miss." Said Dobby disappearing before Liz could thank him.

She quickly made her way to the French doors and opened them. The sun was just rising as she conjured up a table and four chairs.

"Impressive." Came a voice from nowhere.

"Who's there?" Asked Liz in an almost panic.

"Up here." Said the voice sounding more distinctive.

"What are you doing up this early?" Asked Liz moving to the edge of her stone balcony and sitting on the edge.

"First day, I don't know. "Said the voice forming a face now.

"I hear ya." Smiled Liz.

"Liz?" Asked the familiar voice.

"Yes, Draco?" Asked Liz back.

"Are you pureblood? Not trying to offend you, just wondering." Said DRaco quickly.

"Pure." Said Liz looking up at him with a weird look on her face.

"Oh, that's cool. So you ready for today?" Asked Draco a little more brightly.

Before Liz could answer though Dobby was back with a tray.

"Hold that thought. " Said Liz walking into her room.

"Here you are Miss." Said Dobby putting the tray on the outside table.

"Thank you Dobby." Said Liz kissing the top of his head.

"Oh it's nothing miss." Said Dobby with his ears turning red.

"Thank you anyway." Said Liz smiling.

"You is welcome. I f you need anything Miss Dumbledore asks Dobby." Said Dobby disappearing.

"Who were you talking to?" Asked Draco curiously.

"Oh no one, my sister's using my shower." Smiled Liz grabbing her coffee cup.

"Oh, she's a lot different than you." Smirked Malfoy.

"A little. Hey, you have breakfast yet?" Asked Liz putting her coffee down and backing up.

"No, is that an invitation?" Smiled Malfoy.

"Sure, just have to be quiet." Said Liz walking back to her seat.

Malfoy went back into his and Matt's room and grabbed his broom. He mounted and slowly lowered himself.

"Good morning." Smiled Liz as she sat cross legged in one of the chairs with her coffee and toast.

"Yes it is." Said Malfoy brighter than usual.

Olivia exited the shower and got dressed and did her hair again, which was a dark red for the first day. She came out and left seeing Liz talking to an elf.

"So you don't seem evil and horrible to me as everyone says you are." Said Liz as she bit into a piece of toast.

"That's because I'm not." Said Draco.

"All the time anyway." He thought thinking he was being smooth.

"Oh I see." Said Liz catching herself before she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean we all have our moments sometimes." Said Draco quite truthfully.

"Very true. Kind of like the moment we're having right now." Smiled Liz.

"Yeah." Said Draco with a small laugh.

Hermione woke up to the sound of laughter. It was five thirty in the morning and she was tired.

"Hey Liz, sorry but could you keep it down?" Asked Hermione groggily.

"Sure, sorry." Said Liz as Hermione flipped over and went back to sleep.

"Well I think I'm going to go get ready but I'll see you in class." Said Liz getting up and stretching.

Draco looked over her tank top and Capri sleeping pants. Her top rose showing her lower stomach which was tan and flat. He smiled when he saw a tattoo partly showing.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked Liz as the top came down as she lowered her arms.

"Just you." Said Draco mounting his broom and flying back up.

"Uh huh." Said Liz rolling her eyes and walking into her and Hermione's room to get ready for the day.

Olivia was walking around aimlessly. She was to see Mcgonagall for her schedule at seven thirty but it was barely six yet.

"Well might as well go back to the common room." Sighed Olivia turning to go back.

"Liv?" Asked a voice as Olivia stepped through the portrait hole after a while.

"Yeah?" Asked Olivia turning to address the voice.

"You're up a little early." He said smiling.

"And you aren't?" Asked Olivia as she sat across from him in front of the fire.

"I get up this early on the first day of school every year." Smiled Harry.

"Oh, so Harry Potter can only get up this early?" Joked Olivia.

"Ok, well maybe not just me." Said Harry slightly blushing.

"So what time did you get up anyway?" Asked Olivia shaking her head and laughing.

"About five thirty, how bout you?" Asked Harry happily.

"Four thirty, but I have no idea why. I just couldn't sleep." Said Olivia with her eyes turning purple because she was happy.

"I know what you mean. So… Your sister, what's her story?" Asked Harry trying to put this puzzle together.

"Lets see…Liz, well, would you like to meet her?" Asked Olivia smiling.

"Yeah, that'd be wicked." Said Harry finding this better so he could try and figure her out for himself.

"Well lets go." Said Olivia standing.

"Wha, what? Now?" Asked Harry not expecting this answer so soon.

"Yeah, she's up and probably done already." Said Olivia walking towards the hole in the wall.

"Sure." Said Harry swallowing hard and following the fiery red head.

"When you meet her I swear you will be shocked that she's even in Slytherin." Said Olivia shaking her head.

"Well what does the Headmaster think?" Asked Harry.

"I don't know but Aunt- I mean Professor Mcgonagall is not exactly thrilled." Said Olivia with a slight nervous smile.

"Mcgonagall is your Aunt?" Asked Harry disbelievingly.

"Yeah, she's not as bad as everyone thinks either." Said Olivia laughing at Harry's wide eyed expression.

"So, wow, it's just so odd to think differently." Smiled Harry.

"Our family isn't exactly normal, although Liz is pretty close." Smiled Olivia.

"So that Matt guy seems like he'd be a good Quidditch player." Commented Harry thinking of the try outs.

"Oh Matt? Yeah, he's really good." Said Olivia as they neared the portrait to the dorms.

"So Harry how 'bout I ask you something," Said Olivia looking up at him," Are you and Ginny boyfriend and girlfriend?" Asked Olivia straight out.

"I guess we are." Shrugged Harry.

"Don't sound so excited." Said Olivia shaking her head.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Said Harry quickly cursing himself.

"Harry I know what you meant. I was playing with you." Smiled Olivia at Harry who was blushing.

"Looks like somebody's up." Said Olivia seeing the portrait hole open.

"Liz? You up?" Asked Olivia entering.

"Yeah, on the couch." Said Liz putting some books into a messenger bag.

"Come on in." Ushered Olivia to Harry.

"Liz I would like you to meet Harry Potter." Said Olivia as Liz stood to greet him.

Harry had only seen her from far away but up close she was amazing. She was only in a t-shirt and jeans but she still looked stunning.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter." Said Liz extending her hand.

"Please call me Harry, it's nice to meet you too." Said Harry shaking her hand.

"I hear you're the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor, very impressive. "Said Liz smiling with a wink.

"Yeah, it's a lot more fun than classes." Laughed Harry feeling at ease and comfortable with Olivia's sister.

"Well have you two eaten yet?" Asked Liz walking back over to the couches and offering them a seat as well.

"Nope." Said Olivia as she and Harry took a seat.

"Good. Well I ate but let me just conjure up something. "Smiled Liz taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"What's she doing?" Asked Harry in a whisper to Olivia.

"Watch." Smiled Olivia pointing at her sister.

In less than two seconds two plates appeared with silverware, and two glasses popped up out of nowhere. Next a plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and panfryed potatoes popped up steaming.

"Now would you prefer orange juice, milk, anything?" Asked Liz opening her eyes.

"Orange juice." Said Olivia looking over at Harry who was utterly stunned into silence.

"Alright." Said Liz as a pitcher popped up in one hand and syrup in the other.

"Wicked." Whispered Harry.

"Trust me, that's nothing." Laughed Olivia at his amazement.

"Ha, how'd you do that?" Asked Harry finding his voice again.

"Practice. So Harry what year are you?" Asked Liz conjuring up a weird looking drink to Harry.

"Seventh." Said Harry putting some food on his plate as Olivia was already eating.

"That's good. Happy it'll be over soon?" Asked Liz smiling.

"Yes, although I'll miss it." Answered Harry as Liz poured some orange juice into his and Olivia's glasses.

"I understand. So have you decided what it is you'd like to do after?" Asked Liz putting the pitcher back down and reverting her attention back to Harry.

"Auror, I hope you don't mind me saying this but you are so nice, why are you in Slytherin?" Asked Harry quite confused.

"I have no idea, but hey it's alright, although the girls don't seem to like me much." Shrugged Liz.

"I wouldn't worry about then, they're probably just jealous." Said Olivia rolling her eyes.

"How is this possible? She can't be evil. I mean she's a Dumbledore, that's practically a given." Thought Harry to himself.

"Harry are you ok?" Asked Olivia.

"Oh yes, sorry." Blushed Harry.

"It's alright, well it was nice meeting you Harry but I must be going. Clean up Olivia, please." Said Liz shaking Harry's hand.

"Sure, bye." Said Olivia after her.

"Nice meeting you too." Called Harry after her as she waved and was gone behind the large portrait.

"Good food huh?" Smiled Olivia.

"Really good. I need to thank your sister later." Said Harry eating some more pancakes that tasted better than any he'd ever had before.

"So Hermione hasn't told him yet." Thought Liz to herself quickly.

She lightly knocked on the Potion's classroom door.

"Come in!" Came a loud angry voice.

"Good morning Mr. Snape, I'm here for-" But Liz was cut off.

"Yes I know what you're here for Miss Dumbledore." Said Snape waving his wand which dropped a piece of parchment onto his desk.

"Here is your schedule." He said holding it out to her.

"Thank you Sir." Said Liz quietly so he wouldn't yell again.

"You very well know Miss Dumbledore that my class is not easy and there will be no exceptions because you are a Dumbledore, within my house, or Head Girl." Said Snape with a sharp look.

"I don't expect to be treated any different Professor Snape." Said Liz looking up with hard determination.

"Yes, well, you may go now." Said Snape waving her off seeing he had not affected her the way he had hoped.

"Yes Professor, and thank you for the schedule." Said Liz exiting and bumping into Blaise.

"Oh, sorry Blaise." Said Liz as she bumped into his chest.

"Me too, so how are you?" Asked Blaise smiling down at her.

"Good and how 'bout yourself?" Asked Liz putting her schedule in her back pocket.

"I was just on my way to breakfast, care to join me?" Asked Blaise politely.

"Sure." Said Liz with her drink still in her hand.

"What are you drinking?" Asked Blaise as they made their way towards the Great Hall.

"Java Chip Frappacino, it's just a really good mixed drink." Said Liz not wanting to have to explain it.

"Interesting, so about Pansy Parkinson, don't let her get to you." Said Blaise remembering last night with a smile.

"I won't, but have I done something to all the girls in Slytherin?" Asked liz trying to see if she'd missed something.

"You're a threat, if you didn't already know. Being pretty, talented, and getting Draco Malfoy to be after you is primarily a threat." Snorted Blaise.

"Draco is not after me. But anyway how about you Blaise? Don't you have some girls after you?" Asked Liz laughing.

"A few, but I don't like to brag." Said Blaise playing it cool.

As they entered the ever growing Hall together people turned to stare and whisper about the newest Slytherin member.

"Don't look now but I think we're being watched." Said Liz glancing around.

"Quit staring and eat your food. Haven't you lot ever seen a witch before?" Anounced Blaise loudly.

People turned around quickly and got back to their breakfast but still glancing over every now and then.

"Thanks." Laughed Liz.

"Not at all. After you." Said Blaise letting Liz sit first.

All the Slytherin girls glared at Liz eith envy and disgust at how boys happened to adapt their manners when she was around.

"Watch this." Said Pansy Parkinson pulling out her wand.

She said a small spell and pointed her wand at Liz but before it even made it to her Liz held up a magical mirror. The spell bounced off hitting Pansy who at once had moles with hair popping up all over her face.

"I think that spell belongs to you." Said Liz as all of Slytherin looked on at Pansy laughing.

"You, you, you!" But Pansy was so upset she couldn't think of anything.

"Here." Said Liz undoing the spell even though she found it rather amusing herself.

"How dare you." Gasped Pansy.

"She just helped you Parkinson." Said Blaise getting angry.

"I didn't need a Dumbledore's help. You watch yourself." Warned Pansy at Liz.

"For what? And by the way you're welcome." Said Liz looking at the girl innocently.

Pansy just turned bright red and stomped off.

"You didn't need to help her you know." Said Blaise shaking his head and smiling.

"I know." Said Liz amusingly.

"So who's your first class?" Asked Blaise.

" Don't know." Said Liz pulling out her schedule from her back pocket.

Olivia vanished away the plates and left over food. It was about seven now and she needed her schedule.

"Hey Liv." Said Matt coming down.

"Hey Matt. Have you met Harry yet?" Asked Olivia brightly.

"I don't believe so. Matt Anderson nice to meet you." Said Matt towering over him.

"You too." Said Harry looking up at the tall guy.

"Liz down yet?" Asked Matt.

"Already gone." Said Olivia pointing towards the portrait hole.

"Ok well see ya, nice meeting you Harry." Said Matt jogging off.

"You too." Said Harry.

"Well I need to go get my schedule, do you think you could show me where the Transfiguration classroom is?" Asked Olivia to Harry.

"Sure, lets go." Said Harry leading the way.

They walked up and down a few stair cases till they found the Transfiguration room. They'd talked about Quidditch, likes, dislikes, and a little about family.

"Well if I were you I would've blown up your Aunts dog too." Laughed Olivia.

"Thought about it." Joked Harry.

Olivia knocked and entered with Harry following.

"Good morning Professor." They both said calming their laughter.

"Mr. Potter, Olivia, here is your schedule. "Said Professor Mcgonagall looking agitated.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" Asked Olivia concerned.

"Nothing that can be changed." Said Mcgonagall slamming a book down.

"Well we should go, thank you Professor." Said Olivia grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him with her quickly.

"Wow, she looked, well not like usual." Said Harry surprised by Mcgonagall's attitude.

"She doesn't take change well." Laughed Olivia.

"So I see." Said Harry cracking a smile.

"I'm glad I agreed to come here." Said Olivia forgetting they were holding hands.

"Yeah, I'm glad you did too." Said Harry with a small blush as he caressed her hand with his thumb.

"Well, we should go to the Great Hall." Said Olivia abruptly pulling her hand away and giving a nervous smile as she blushed profusely and her eyes turned magenta pink.

"Yeah, maybe Ron's up." Said Harry looking at the floor now.

"Sure, I mean it's seven forty-five and class starts at eight fifteen." Said Olivia looking at the floor also.

"Very true." Said Harry looking over at her.

"Yeah." Said Olivia doing the same.

"Well who's your first class?" Asked Harry with a sweet smile.

**Well I told ya I'd have the 7th and here it is so let me know how it's goin. Thank you everyone.**


	8. Monday Morning Rush

Chapter 8: Monday Morning Rush

Liz got up leaving Blaise to eat and made her way into the hallways again.

"Transfiguration first but where?" Asked Liz looking around.

"Looking for something?" Came a low voice.

"Hello again Draco. Actually I have Transfiguration in twenty minutes and would like to find it on time." Said Liz smiling.

"I'll take you." Offered Draco.

"Oh no, It's alright. If you point me in the right direction I'm sure I can make it. I would feel like a terrible inconvenience." Said Liz seeing Draco smiling at her.

"No really, that's my first class anyway and I'm sure Mcgonagall wants you there in one piece." Said Draco putting his hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure you don't want to get a little to eat first?" Asked Liz making sure before they headed out.

"No, I ate earlier." He said with a wink.

"Liz!" Came a voice as Liz was turning to walk away with Draco.

Liz sighed and turned around.

"Does this guy know when we're getting somewhere or something?" Thought Draco annoyed.

Liz just smirked at the thought.

"Hey I didn't catch you this morning." Said Matt ignoring Malfoy's presence.

"Yeah, I was up early, and now going to class. I'll see you at break ok?" Said Liz breaking inside at how mean she was being to him.

"Ok, well see you later then." He said pulling lightly on her messenger bag strap letting her know he cared.

"Alright, bye, Matt." Said Liz not able to look up into his eyes.

"Bye, Liz." Said Matt leaving into the Great Hall.

"So you ready to go?" Asked Malfoy impatiently.

"Very." Said Liz turning around with a weak smile.

"Are you ok?" Asked Draco in a very UnDraco Malfoy kind of tone.

"Yeah, thank you for asking." Said Liz with a genuine smile now.

"No problem. We Slytherin's need to stick together." He laughed nudging her with his elbow as they walked.

"Draco? Why are you so good to me?" Laughed Liz nudging him back.

"Would you like me to be mean?" He asked as they walked around a corner.

"You know what I mean." Said Liz sticking her tongue out at him.

"What is that?" Asked Draco wide eyed at something he saw flash on her tongue.

"What? My tongue ring?" Asked Liz sticking out her tongue again showing the silver barbell with the diamond stud.

"And what is that for?" Asked Draco raising an eyebrow.

"The same thing my ear piercings, belly button ring, and tattoo's are for, me." Said Liz with a wink.

"Tattoo's? I thought you just had that one I saw." Said Draco laughing at her response.

"So you were looking at me this morning." Said Liz as they stopped in front of a large door.

"Here's the Transfiguration Room." Said Draco blushing.

"Did I make Draco Malfoy, Sex God of Hogwarts, blush?" Asked Liz trying to see his face that was turned towards the floor.

"I'm not blushing." Draco said looking up.

"Mhmm." Said Liz tapping his nose with her index finger as she opened the door.

Draco looked her up and down as she entered, stopping at her lower back where he saw another tattoo peeking through.

"Who is this girl?" Draco thought to himself excitedly.

"The one you'll never have seen coming." Smiled Liz to herself.

"Elizabeth, good morning." Said Mcgonagall stiffly.

"Anything wrong Professor?" Asked Liz feeling weird.

"Elizabeth we will discuss this later." Said Mcgonagall seeing Draco walk in.

"Yes Professor." Said Liz seeing her aunt glare at her.

"Mr. Malfoy, behaving yourself I hope." Said Mcgonagall looking away from her niece.

"Yes Professor." Said Draco giving a slight bow with his head.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy you will be sitting with Miss Dumbledore in the second row on the right please." Said Mcgonagall pointing to their desk area.

Liz made her way over to the desk where Draco was pulling out the chair for her.

"Thank you Draco." Replied Liz sliding off her messenger bag and sitting.

"You're quite welcome." Said Draco sitting beside her.

As they sat more and more students began to enter the room, sending questioning glances at the two.

"Liz!" Hissed Olivia coming in and sitting at the desk in front of her with Harry.

"Hey." Said Liz laughing.

"Morning Liz." Said Hermione walking in with Matt.

"Morning Hermione." Said Liz kindly.

"Hey Liz. " Smiled Blaise taking a seat behind her with Millicent Bulstrode.

"Hello Blaise." Laughed Liz.

"Students, take a seat please." Said Mcgonagall quite irritated.

"Has she been like this all morning?" Asked Blaise to no one in particular.

"Yes." Whispered Liz and Olivia turning to face him.

"Ouch." Said Blaise with a smile.

"Blaisey don't talk to the Dumbledore's." Said Millicent rubbing up on him.

"Get off Bulstrode. I talk to whomever I damn well please." Said Blaise pushing her away from him.

"Now students, please take out your wands for a review." Said Mcgonagall quickly as she pulled out her own.

"Wands?" Asked Matt, Liz, and Olivia all at once.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, Matthew, Elizabeth, and Olivia do whatever it is that you do." Said Mcgonagall as all the students looked at them interestingly.

"Now here are some glasses of water. Please change it to pumpkin juice." Said Professor Mcgonagall letting two glasses of water appear on each table.

Hermione tapped her glass three times and the liquid changed to pumpkin juice.

"Very nice Miss Granger." Said Mcgonagall proudly.

"Thank you Professor." Smiled Hermione proudly also.

"Miss Dumbledore?" Asked Mcgonagall seeing Olivia's hand raised.

"May I please try?" Asked Olivia.

"Yes, Please do." Responded Mcgonagall nodding.

Olivia put her index finger in the water. Her eyes flashed amber and the liquid swirled turning into pumpkin juice instantly before their eyes.

"Show off." Said Liz smiling.

"Very good Miss Dumbledore." Said Mcgonagall to her niece who was beaming.

"Thank you Professor." Said Olivia looking over at her sister raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok my turn." Said Liz pretending to roll up her sleeves.

"Hey Liz I did well." Laughed Olivia.

"Watch and learn." Said Liz as the whole classroom had their eyes on the two.

"Here we go." Laughed Matt rolling his eyes.

Liz circled her hand over the glass before stopping and creating wind in the classroom that flew into the glass stirring the liquid from the bottom into pumpkin juice and slowly working its way up until the whole glass was pumpkin juice.

"Wicked." Said Blaise clapping.

"Very good Miss Dumbledore, a little flashy but it is the first day." Said Mcgonagall almost smiling.

"Thank you Professor." Said Liz blushing as her sister rolled her eyes.

"Show off." Smirked Olivia.

"You started it." Said Liz putting her hand out to shake it.

"I know." Said Olivia taking it and laughing.

"Alright enough, Mr. Longbottom let us see you try." Said Mcgonagall making her way towards the shocked looking Neville.

Neville tried a couple times but the liquid turned purple.

"Well Mr. Longbottom practice is needed." Said Mcgonagall with a sigh.

"Yes Professor." Said Neville looking at the floor.

"I could help Mr. Longbottom." Said Liz smiling at him.

Neville blushed as he looked up quickly and then back at the floor.

"Yes, well, I will leave that decision to Mr. Longbottom. Alright Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Zabini lets see you have a go." Said Mcgonagall walking towards them.

By the time class was over more than half the class had turned the water to pumpkin juice.

"Very nice. Well I will see you all tomorrow. You are dismissed." Said Mcgonagall as the class all stood up to go to their next class.

"Professor?" Asked Liz walking to the front.

"Oh Elizabeth, please sit down." Said Mcgonagall as Liz took a seat in the front row.

"Yes Professor." Said Liz looking at her Aunt concerned.

"Elizabeth, please don't look at me that way. Your mother always gave me that look when she knew I was concerned about something." Said Mcgonagall patting her niece's hand.

"Concerned about what Professor?" Asked Liz knowing very well.

"Elizabeth please do not patronize your old Aunt. Now did you by chance persuade the sorting hat to place you in Slytherin?" Asked Mcgonagall looking at her niece skeptically.

"Professor I-" But Liz was cut off.

"It's alright Elizabeth, you may call me Aunt Minerva when we're alone." Said Mcgonagall kindly.

"Sorry Aunt Minerva, I was just placed where it told me I would be best. I admit that it is somewhat of an unwelcoming house but I've found two friends, which isn't so bad. So please Aunt Minerva, don't worry." Said Liz giving a small smile.

"You are so grown up. I keep forgetting that at times. Well I know you are lying but be careful my young niece. If you need anything your Uncle and I are here." Said Mcgonagall just before First Years started to enter.

"Thank you Professor." Said Liz standing.

"Oh here you are Elizabeth." Said Mcgonagall giving her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Asked Liz looking at it strangely.

"So you and Mr. Malfoy won't get detention for being late to Herbology." Said Mcgonagall nodding towards the door.

"Thank you Professor, have fun First Years." Said Liz with a wink as she left.

"I heard she can fly, without a broom." Squeaked one of the First Year girls.

"Really?" Asked another.

"Hello Draco." Said Liz as she walked out.

"How did you know I was out here?" Questioned Draco leaning against a stone pillar.

"Mcgonagall, come one we've got Herbology." Said Liz putting on a sweatshirt and walking into the somewhat chilling air.

Liz too k her hair out of it's ponytail and pulled up the hood on her grey sweatshirt as they walked to Greenhouse three.

"Nice." Said Draco looking at the sweatshirt with a capital "L" on the front with studs.

"Thanks, so why'd you wait for me?" Asked Liz curiously.

"Weren't sure you'd find the Greenhouse ok." Said Draco shrugging.

"Blaise might be right." Said Liz rolling her tongue across her teeth.

"God if she keeps doing that I'm going to cream my pants." Thought Malfoy as his pants began to tighten around his growing erection.

"Well looks like I'm right on schedule." Thought Liz to herself with a smile.

"What did Zabini say about me?" Asked Draco coming out of his thoughts and trying to think of something that would take his mind off of her.

"Nothing." Said Liz as they entered the Greenhouse and gave Professor Sprout the note.

"I'll just ask Blaise then." Draco thought to himself.

"I thought you might." Thought Liz to herself with a smile as she shook her head and got to work.

"So how did you two do that without wands?" Asked Harry as he, Olivia, Ron, Matt, and Hermione made their way to Defense Against The Dark Arts.

"We've never used wands. I mean our other friends did but we never had to. It's kind of like we use our body and mind instead of using wands." Said Olivia trying to explain it so they understood.

"So you're basically a human wand?" Asked Hermione thinking she understood.

"Yes, exactly. Although today my sister and I showed off a little bit. We didn't really need any of that stuff we did but we just felt like it." Laughed Olivia.

"So are you twins?" Asked Ron thinking that they must be because their in the same year.

"oh God no," Laughed Olivia," No, Liz is a year older, I just skipped a year because of my intelligence." Said Olivia as they entered the classroom.

"Hey Liv want to sit with me so we can talk some more?" Asked Hermione very curious.

"Sure. See ya Harry, Ron." Said Olivia waving as she and Hermione sat down together.

"Welcome students. I am your new teacher Mr. Mulroney or Professor Mulroney if you choose." Said a good looking wizard.

"He's hot." Said Olivia smiling to Hermione.

"Tell me about it." Said Hermione with a giggle.

"Could I ask you something?" Asked Olivia to Hermione.

"Of course." Said Hermione turning away from their gorgeous teacher who was teaching them about protective spells.

"Is there a reason Ginny Weasley hates me? I mean we haven't gotten along well since our run in from the start but I really would like to be her friend, seeing as we're going to be here a whole year sharing a room." Said Olivia looking truthfully sorry.

"Well I think she's jealous of Harry maybe taking interest in someone else new. Just try to get along with her. I'll talk with her though just to make sure." Said Hermione patting her hand comfortingly.

"Thank you." Said Olivia smiling as she pointed back up to the teacher who was giving a pearly white smile.

"Nice teeth." Said Hermione with a wink.

"And ass." Smiled Olivia.

"So Harry, she's bloody wicked." Said Ron with wide eyes looking over at Olivia.

"I hadn't noticed." Said Harry trying to play it cool.

"Oh come off it Mate, my sister's great and all but Liv, she's, well, wicked." Said Ron looking curiously and lustfully at the girl.

"She is wicked. I met her sister this morning and she is pretty amazing too." Said Harry chuckling at his friends' expression.

"What's she like? If she's anything like her magic I'd guess Bloody brilliant." Said Ron shaking his head with a grin.

"She's actually really nice. She made breakfast for us and everything. Well it appeared anyway." Laughed Harry.

"Appeared? Like, with the wind with the pumpkin juice?" Asked Ron quite interested.

"No, she just closed her eyes and there it was." Said Harry closing his eyes and then opening them.

"Blimey." Said Ron shocked.

"Really good eats too." Said Harry shrugging with a smile.

"Not fair Mate." Laughed Ron.

"Maybe you can come with us next time." Said Harry patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be something." Said Ron sounding excited.

**OK you may have noticed a familiar name in Here "Mulroney" Now if you've seen My Best Friends Wedding or Wedding Date you know who he is. I was watching my Best Friends Wedding and blanked on a name so that's how I got him. There are more chapters to come although my Best friend is going to be having surgery soon so I'll still be writing just not sure when I'll post. But let me know what ya think by giving me some feed back. Thank you to all those who have me on their alert and fave lists. Again thanks….Liz ;P**


	9. Dinner In The Lions Den

Chapter 9: Dinner In The Lions Den

The first day was long for the students of Hogwarts but they all managed to pull through.

"So Liz, ready for dinner?" Asked Blaise as she, Draco, and Blaise made their way out of their last class.

"Blaise it's only four thirty." Laughed Liz.

"Hey early birds always get the worm." Said Blaise with a wink.

"Well I'm going to drop off my messenger bag first." Said Liz as the weight bared down on her shoulder.

"Here, allow me." Said Draco sliding the bag off her shoulder.

"Thank you Draco." Said Liz rolling her shoulders and neck.

"Damn." Whispered Blaise to Draco.

"Have you seen her tongue ring?" Asked Draco raising an eyebrow.

"She has one? You know what those are good for don't you?" Asked Blaise nudging his friend.

"Actually she didn't tell me." Said Draco looking somewhat confused.

"What are you two chatting about?" Asked Liz with a smile.

"You." Said Blaise walking away to the Great Hall.

"Really, and what makes me the topic of conversation?" Asked Liz as they began to walk.

"You're turning Blaise on." Said Draco half jokingly.

"Oh, well, isn't that nice." Said Liz with a nervous laugh not expecting that answer.

"You're really hard to figure out." Said Draco smiling at her.

"How so?" Asked Liz cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Well, ok, you act all flirtatious and confident one minute and the next you're quiet and hiding. I'm just confused. It's almost like you're two different people." Said Draco holding the door open for her.

"I guess I can do that sometimes. I'm sorry." Said Liz thinking it was a bad thing.

"No, that's a good thing, guys don't like when they can predict because it's no fun when you know everything before it happens." Said Draco as they walked towards the Slytherin table.

"Are you saying you're interested in me, Mr. Malfoy?" Asked Liz smiling.

"I could be." He said with the famous Malfoy smirk as they made their way towards Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Ha, ha, what a way to avoid an answer." Said Liz taking a seat with a smile.

"So are the classes scheduled at the same time everyday?" Asked Olivia as they entered the Great Hall.

"Yeah, unless they tell you otherwise." Said Hermione walking towards a large gap at the Gryffindor table.

"Thank God." Said Ron as he collapsed at the table.

"Very dramatic Ron." Said Hermione rolling her eyes and laughing.

"So when are Quidditch try outs?" Asked Matt as they all sat down looking at Ron strangely.

"This weekend." Said Harry grabbing a goblet and pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

"Finally." Said Olivia excitedly.

Just as her spirits were up Olivia saw Ginny walking towards them.

"Great, here comes Wease a Bitch." (A/N Pronounced "We's A Bitch"..LOL..just thought it sounded kinda funny.) Thought Olivia rolling her eyes.

"Hi everyone, hi Harry." Said Ginny looking straight at Olivia as she bent down and kissed him.

"For the love of Merlin, we're eating." Said Ron looking disgusted.

"I second that." Said Olivia under her breath.

"Pardon me?" Asked Ginny not catching that.

"I said please join us." Said Olivia with a fake smile.

"Olivia I heard your thought, please don't do anything that'll bring attention to you or get you in trouble." Pleaded Liz with her sister.

"Don't worry, I'm trying to win Harry remember?" Thought Olivia annoyed.

"Well, I hope you remember that when she hits a nerve." Thought Liz looking straight at her sister.

"She already has." Thought Olivia as Ginny took a seat next to Harry and whispered something in his ear while giving her an evil look.

"Shit." Said Liz under her breath.

"What?" Asked Blaise in surprise at hearing this come out of her mouth.

"Oh I forgot something. Pardon my language." Said Liz blushing and having a diet Pepsi appear in her hand.

"Do you think maybe we could learn how to do that too?" Asked Blaise as Liz took a sip of her soda.

"I'm not sure. I've done this since I was five and it was natural." Said Liz shrugging.

"So Ginny, how was your first day?" Asked Hermione noticing the tension among Olivia and Ginny.

"Same old, same old." Said Ginny shrugging and eating a piece of roll off Harry's plate.

"Ginny can't you get your own plate and food?" Asked Ron looking grossed out by the sharing off his best friends' plate.

"I could." Said Ginny glancing at Olivia with a smile.

"So you wanna play it that way huh?" Thought Olivia quite annoyed.

"Olivia what are you going to do?" Thought Liz quickly.

"Make her look crazy." Thought Olivia with a small side smile.

"Matt! Matt!" Thought Liz as loudly as she could.

"What? What's wrong?" Thought Matt immediately looking for her.

"Olivia, she's gonna do something to that Weasley girl." Thought Liz worriedly.

"Don't worry." Thought Matt as he got up and walked over to Olivia.

"Liv could I speak with you a moment please?" Asked Matt putting his hands on her shoulders.

"But I'm eating." Said Olivia cracking her fingers.

"Now, or I'll make you." Said Matt quite firmly now.

"Fine." Said Olivia rolling her eyes and getting up.

"Hey, would you guys excuse me please? I need to have a few words with my sister." Said Liz with an odd smile.

"Sure, we'll save your seat." Said Blaise as Draco and he stood as she walked quickly out of the Great Hall.

"Weird family but great genes." Said Blaise looking at her ass as she walked away.

"You should see her stomach." Smirked Malfoy.

"What aren't you telling me?" Asked Blaise with a smile.

Liz made her way out of the Great Hall where Matt and Olivia were waiting.

"Come on." Said Liz as she entered an empty classroom.

"I didn't even do anything." Said Olivia when the door closed.

"If it weren't for Matt only God knows what you would've done. Olivia this is no time for child's play. Do you understand the importance of our being here? I mean if not then maybe we should just go home." Said Liz collapsing in a chair.

"I know the importance, thank you. Besides she would've deserved it." Said Olivia with a proud smile.

"Wow, we're back to being twelve. Thank you Olivia for that great realization." Said Liz rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I came here to help. So don't go acting like you're the fearless leader and I'm the babbling idiot. Besides what would you know, you have two men after you, the fools. I wonder if they know what their getting into." Said Olivia shaking her head as she sneered in her sisters' direction.

"That's enough. Now Olivia go back to dinner and play nice till I get back." Said Matt playing mediator.

"Fine, I'm hungry anyway." Said Olivia getting up and leaving.

"Matt thank you, I'm sorr-" But before Liz could finish Matt chimed in.

"Don't, ok. I am sick of this!" Said Matt angrily.

"Matt I don't understand." Said Liz a little shocked at the outburst.

"Liz come on, don't act like you haven't noticed. Olivia was right about one thing, there are two men after. But what I don't understand is why you're pushing away the one that loves and cares about you and who seemed to think you loved him back." Said Matt looking more hurt than angry now.

"Matt I thought we went through this. I am wrong for you in so many ways. God, if I wasn't so messed up right now I'd know what to say, but you need a girl who is worthy of you and your love. Someone like Hermione Granger." Said Liz feeling tears form in the corner of her painted eyes.

"I don't want Hermione Granger, I want you." Said Matt walking towards her.

"Matt please don't do this, you're just making it harder." Said Liz trying to sound annoyed.

"Liz I am sick of this "I'm not good enough for you" bullshit. You don't believe it and neither do I." Said Matt becoming annoyed also.

"Damnet! What the hell do you want from me? The truth? Well the truth is I do love you but I can't be with you because it's not part of the plan! Don't you understand? We could never be, because as long as Voldemort lives everyone is in danger. Especially us. You were right when you accused me of pushing you away because of my Uncle, But you don't know my situation even though it seems pretty obvious." Said Liz feeling gravity pull at her tears that ran down her soft cheeks.

Matt suddenly realized after all this time what had been going on.

"Liz you can't, you could be found out and killed." Said Matt running over to her and grabbing her arm and pulling her so she was facing him.

"Matt it is not for you to decide. Now I am going back to dinner and I am asking you now, to stop chasing after a fantasy and to move on." Said Liz walking away with her head held high even though she felt like digging a hole and burying herself so she could disappear from time.

"Liz I love you." Said Matt as a last attempt to hold onto her.

"I know." Said Liz quietly to herself as she wiped her eyes and didn't look back.

Olivia had sat back down and was having a nice talk with Ron and Hermione when she saw Liz enter looking hollow.

"I should have been nicer." Said Olivia feeling badly for what she had said to her out of anger.

"About what?" Asked Ron curiously.

"Oh Liz and I had a falling out." Said Olivia with a sigh.

"Oh, tough break." Said Ron grabbing a sixth chicken leg.

"Ron you really have no manners do you?" Asked Hermione looking disgusted.

Olivia laughed but stopped as she saw a miserable looking Matt enter.

"Great, I think I'm the cause of that too." Said Olivia nodding towards Matt.

"He looks absolutely horrible." Commented Hermione sympathetically as Matt walked over and sat next to Olivia quietly.

"Matt I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start something between you and Liz." Said Olivia sounding quite sincerely sorry.

"Forget it, it was never you." Said Matt almost robotically.

"He must know." Thought Olivia to herself.

"Yes, he does." Thought Liz defeated.

"Hey Liz, whoa you alright?" Asked Blaise as Liz walked over looking worn out.

"No, I'm not feeling well so I'm just going to go lie down. Thank you Blaise. Thanks Draco for carrying my bag." Said Liz grabbing her bag and walking off.

"My, she and her boyfriend just broke up" Said Blaise with a sigh.

"Oh really? And how long does one usually wait to ask another out in this situation?" Asked Draco curiously.

"Depends, do you want to be a good guy or sleaze ball?" Asked Blaise cocking an eyebrow at his friend.

"Isn't there and in between?" Asked Draco looking hopeful.

"No mate. If you want to be a good friend and see it go anywhere serious then talk to her, see what she's feeling so she'll learn to trust you and you in turn to trust her. Unless, you want to be a sick fuck, you can try to take advantage of her in this fragile state and risk her hating you. My advice, be there for her." Said Blaise with a nod.

"Where do you get this shit? And even if I did want to be there for her, how would I go about doing that?" Asked Draco looking at his friend in a whole new light.

"Come on, you can not tell me that you have never been there for a friend of yours who's a girl." Said Blaise smiling.

"First I don't have girls who are just friends and second I usually get my friends a good lay if their down." Said Malfoy smiling.

"Shit, this is going to take a while." Laughed Blaise.

Matt couldn't eat. He stared at his empty plate blankly.

"It can't be over." Thought Matt to himself.

"But it is." He heard his subconscious answer.

"No, I love her." He thought determinedly.

"She loves you to but sometimes it's better to move on." Replied the subconscious.

"Not if she's the one." Thought Matt aggressively.

"What if you talk to her Uncle?" Said the subconscious in a whisper.

"Yes, of course. Dumbledore can help." Thought Matt Feeling happier.

"See I knew all along." His subconscious thought smartly.

Liz entered the common room and dropped her bag next to the couch. Most of her homework was due Wednesday and she not in the mood to get it done.

"God, I wish Bryanna was here." Said Liz with a sigh as she thought of her best friend back home in the States.

As she was getting ready to walk up the stairs she saw a familiar face within the flames in the fireplace.

"God, I could hear your complaining from halfway around the world." Joked her best friend.

"I wish I could hug you. Today has been absolute shit." Said Liz with a small smile as she sat down to talk with her best friend back home.

"Aaww, tell Dr. Bryanna all about it." Said Bryanna half mockingly.

Liz told Bryanna all that had happened while hearing Bryanna's gasps and shrieks.

"Boys are messed. So what are you going to do? I know Matt just as well as you and he will not give up. He just thinks you've given up." Said Bryanna seriously.

"Bry you know why I'm here. I have to give up on him and me." Said Liz frustrated.

"Now don't freak out, I was only sayin. So about this Malfoy dude, he hot?" Asked Bryanna excitedly.

"Of course. Hey you might like his friend Blaise, he seems just your type." Said Liz with a wink.

"Oh really? Do go on." Said Bryanna tossing her hair back with her hand.

"The famous hair toss, watch out now." Laughed Liz.

"You better believe it. " Said Bryanna humorously.

"Hey Matt, ya wanna talk about it?" Asked Olivia sitting next to him.

"Not really." Said Matt grabbing his backpack and getting up.

"Where you going?" Asked Olivia concerned.

"A walk." Said Matt walking off.

"Li-" But before Olivia could finish the thought another broke in.

"Olivia leave it alone." Thought Matt crossly.

"Fine, but she'd want to know." Thought Olivia with a sigh.

"Blaise, Mate, I can't do this. 'Said Draco after Blaise told him how to approach Liz.

"Come on, you just need to not jump her bones and just talk to her. I mean how hard could it be? Ok don't answer that one cause I know what you mean but she's up there alone right now I hope you know, just waiting for someone to talk to. Would it make you feel better if I came with you and helped?" Asked Blaise trying to help his friend.

"Yes, please." Said Draco somewhat relieved.

"You know you'll owe me." Said Blaise smiling and rolling his eyes.

Just as Draco was going to answer Pansy Parkinson linked her arms around Draco's neck and roamed them down to his muscular chest.

"Draco baby, I thought maybe tonight we could play in my room. "She said suavely into his ear.

"You see I would if it weren't for the fact I loathe whores." Replied Draco pulling her arms away from him.

"I am not a whore, you're my one and only." She said in a whisper into his ear so no one could hear.

"Right, and I'm a mudblood. If I had a galleon for each time you said something like that I would be poor." Said Draco rolling his eyes as he got up to leave with Blaise.

"You're mine Draco, don't even think about that Bitch Dumbledore cause I'm sure your father wouldn't approve." Said Pansy with a smirk thinking she'd won.

"Actually Pansy, I can go after whomever I choose, and you off all people should know I belong to no one but they belong to me. Liz is not a bitch but a Lady , which is more than I can say for you , and I think you know exactly what I mean by that. Another thing don't presume to know whom my father approves and does not approve of because if that's the case he never thought you were worthy of my attention no matter what blood you have. So Pansy do yourself a favor and do not get involved with my affairs or I will force you out of it just like I did when you tried to have sex with me in my room and I rejected you not once, not twice, but three times." Said Draco walking away as Pansy stood there looking absolutely mortified as the whole Slytherin table looked on in silence.

"Man he showed you." Laughed Blaise following Draco.

"Shut-up Zabini!" Snapped Pansy Angrily.

"So you'll talk to me soon then right?" Asked Bryanna smiling.

"For sure." Laughed Liz.

"Alright love ya, bye.' Winked Bryanna.

"Same here." Laughed Liz as the fir returned to normal.

"Homework then I guess." Sighed Liz looking at the clock that read six-thirty.

Matt made his way towards Dumbledore's office and was about to give the password when the older man came down the stairs.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson." He said greeting him with a smile.

"Hello sir, I was actually on my way to speak with you Headmaster, if that's alright." Said Matt looking anxious.

"Yes, I thought you might be." Said Dumbledore walking towards his office again with Matt right behind him.

"So you know what it is I wish to speak you about Headmaster?" Asked Matt not quite certain.

"Yes, Matthew I do." Said Dumbledore as he held the door so Matt could enter.

"After you sir." Said Matt politely.

Liz was listening to her Ipod doing homework on the couch when Draco and Blaise came in.

"Well he looks at me with those innocent eyes, And says it looks like you're wearin some kind of disguise. Because his hair sticks up, and his shoes are untied, I hope that he got that shirt at half price. And every word I say falls flat on the floor. I try to tell a joke he's heard it before. And I don't think that I can take it no more, He's driving me right out my front door. Why do you do what you do to me baby? Shaking my confidence, driving me crazy. You know if I could I'd do anything for you, please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you. Can't you just pretend to be nice? Can you at least pretend to be nice? If you could just pretend to be nice, well everything in my life would be alright. Ooy ooy ooy ooy ooy ooo, ooy ooy ooy ooy ooy ooo, ooy ooy ooy ooy oo ooooo."Sang Liz as she looked up something on Mandrakes.

(A/N This is a song from Josie and The Pussycats. I was listening to the song today and I decided to put in cause I can..lol..it's called Pretend To Be Nice.)

"Hot and talented. Damn that girl can sing. I haven't heard a voice like that since, ever." Said Blaise seeing she couldn't hear them.

"She's listening to that muggle thing." Said Draco in disgust.

"Draco, muggles aren't that bad. They are pretty talented in things that a lot of people in the wizarding world wouldn't understand just like they wouldn't understand our ways either. Besides she doesn't care about blood because if she did she'd be just like Pansy." Said Blaise raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh, thanks for killing that for me." Cringed Draco.

"No problem. Lets see if we can get her attention grinned Blaise tiptoeing closer.

"I know someone's in here, I can smell your cologne." Said Liz who had paused her Ipod through their whole conversation.

"That would be my line to exit. See ya." Said Blaise leaving a gaping Draco.

"But Blaise." Hissed Draco.

"Sorry Mate, I got you this far." Said Blaise beaming.

"Fucking Bastard." Replied Draco.

" Draco I know it's you. I smelt the cologne this morning." Said Liz removing her ear phones and turning to face him.

"Sorry, Blaise and I were talking about how not to disturb you." Said Draco blushing slightly.

"It's ok. Have a seat." Said Liz looking a little happier.

"Well at least she's somewhat happy, I can work with that." Thought Malfoy nervously.

"By the way, thanks for not following me when I left. I just needed to be alone for a while, ya know?" Said Liz trying not laugh at his nervousness.

"It's fine. So you're ok now then, yeah?" Asked Draco fidgeting with his thumbs.

"Yes, thank you." Said Liz putting her hand over his moving thumbs and looking up with a smile into his eyes.

Draco was screaming inside from her touch. He felt things he couldn't explain and wanted her more than he ever wanted anything in his life.

"Draco calm yourself. Now just because you feel electrictatyz, or whatever the muggles call it, is all inside of you does not mean she can feel it." Thought Draco staring into her Jade colored eyes.

"God he has amazing eyes. And his body." Thought Liz out of nowhere.

"Well I am going to go shower, so I will see you later." Said Liz breaking the silence.

She felt guilty and weird for thinking that sort thought about her enemy especially since she was just going to use him even if it crushed him.

"Me to, bye." Said Draco feeling the awkwardness as well.

He made his way into his room and flopped down on his bed with a sigh. As he was thinking of the moment he and Liz had just shared, a black owl flew in.

"Hello Sin." Said Draco as the large owl held out its leg.

Malfoy detached the letter and gave the owl a mouse and water. The owl ate waiting for his young master to attach a response.

Draco broke the Silver family seal and pulled out his letter.

Dear Son,

I am sending you this letter to inform you the Dark Lord, our Master, will induct you in very soon and before that time arrives he would like you to begin on a few things to prove yourself to him. Also I was wondering about your school's new guests. I have found they are all of Pure descent through wizarding records but that is all I could find about them that mattered. I would like you to report to me about them so that we may also give them the honor of following the Dark Lord so they to may be blessed. Write a response immediately.

Your Father,

Lucius Malfoy

"Great." Said Draco sarcastically rolling his eyes as he sat down and pulled out some parchment and his quill.

Liz drew a bath as she brought in a change of night clothes and began to her hair up.

"I must be crazy. I can't have felt anything, I'm in love with Matt, I think." Said Liz quickly shaking her head.

"No, I am. I know I am. You can't fall for someone you use it's just not done." Thought Liz to herself.

She added some bubble bath and oils to smooth her skin and slowly sunk into the hot, relaxing water.

"I love this bathroom." Groaned Liz happily.

Olivia finished her dinner with Ron and Hermione. They made their way out of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor common room.

"Dinner was good. " Said Hermione breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I liked it." Said Olivia seconding that.

"Well I think I'll go back and get started on my homework." Said Hermione awkwardly.

"Ok, let my sister know I said hi, please ' Asked Olivia looking pained.

"I will, see you lot later." Said Hermione with a wave as she left the crowded common room.

"Later." Said Olivia and Ron at the same time.

"Do you want to start homework to?" Asked Ron with a nervous smile.

"Sounds good." Said Olivia not being able to think of a reason why not.

"Do you think you could help me with Potions?" Asked Ron sheepishly.

"If you help me with herbology." Laughed Olivia.

"Deal." Smiled Ron.

"Ron this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Joked Olivia.

**Alright here it is a really long chapter..lol..and Please please please give me some reviews so I know if it's going well or getting boring! Thanks and I'll have 10 soon enough.**


	10. A Change Would Do You Good

**Hey everybody here is 10! Yay…LOL…j/k. Well I wanted to answer a few of my reviewers before diving in. I'm sorry I haven't replied sooner just been real busy writing and with other stuff.**

**Lily Constancy: You are quite correct. Things are never quite what they seem. So hopefully this chapter will give you a little more understanding.**

**Lita: Aww thank you. I hope this is a good chapter for you.**

**Goldenlioness1102: Thanks. I'm trying although it's a little tough to piece it together quickly without explaining everything thoroughly. I'm a sucker for detail..lol.**

**Legosrhot: You are weird but thanks for the pointers even though some of your reviews are a little out there..lol**

**PsycoFaerie: Glad you like it. Let me know if you get bored so I can spice it up if it's not enough already.**

**Love4rock: Thank you and Olivia is always nosy. ;P**

**StRaWbErRYfLaVoUrEdLiPs: I will try but I'm slow. LOL..I like making sure you hear and see every angle with your imagination. Gotta keep ya'll stimulated..lol**

Chapter 10: A Change Would Do You Good

"Please Mr. Anderson, take a seat." Offered Dumbledore as they entered his office.

"Thank you sir." Said Matt sitting down.

"So, Matthew, would you like to start or shall I?" Asked Dumbledore politely.

"Well sir, as you know Liz is here to do an assignment for the Order as well as finish school. I have a concern with the assignment though." Said Matt pausing.

"You feel it's too dangerous for her." Answered Dumbledore finishing Matt's sentence.

"Yes, sir. I don't know if you know this or not sir, but I am in love with her and as soon as we arrived here she's been pushing me away because of what she's been asked to do. I was wondering if there was any way you could find someone else for this particular assignment?" Asked Matt hopefully.

"I knew about you and my niece Mr. Anderson. I am very sorry this is happening, but I have tried time and time again to find someone of Elizabeth's talents and charm but have been let down many a time. On the other hand Mr. Anderson my niece has committed to this assignment at her own will and risk knowing the consequences if she should be victorious or fail. I know that this is something that is very dangerous but have all the confidence in my niece even if she is of such a young age. I am sorry Matthew but her assignment still stands. She is to have Mr. Malfoy fall in love with her and become a Death Eater to spy for the Order as well as protect Harry while he remains at Hogwarts. I don't like the situation anymore than you do Mr. Anderson, because my niece is as precious to me as if she were my own daughter. I would never in my wildest dreams put her in this position if I could find any other way." Said Dumbledore somewhat sadly.

"But there has to be another way, I love her. I can't feel ok with this when I Know she's in danger all the time." Said Matt looking a little frantic.

"She doesn't know you're here Mr. Anderson and if I know Elizabeth she will not be thrilled or happy about it. Matthew I wish I could do more but, I can't. I'm sorry for the way things are but change is necessary to move forward and change the future for the better." Said Dumbledore leaving the conversation at that.

"Yes Headmaster, thank you for seeing me at such short notice sir." Said Matt defeated.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." Said Dumbledore as he stood.

Matt exited down hearted and dragged his feet as he walked down the halls to his dorm.

Matt entered seeing Hermione on the couch doing homework and made his way to the opposite couch and collapsed on it.

"Oh, you startled me." Said Hermione jumping a little and smiling over at him.

"She does have a nice smile." Thought Matt to himself.

"Sorry, I've had a tough day." Said Matt giving a small smile.

"SO I've noticed, are you and Liz alright now?" Asked Hermione quietly.

"No, but hopefully we will be. We're taking a break." Said Matt with a sigh as he massaged his temples.

"So basically you two broke up." Said Hermione quite bluntly.

"Yeah." Laughed Matt.

"Great laugh, and teeth." Thought Hermione smiling.

"So she has noticed me. What am I thinking?" Thought Matt sitting up straight.

"I better get started on this homework so I'll see you later." Said Matt feeling bad for the thought and leaving quickly.

Dear Father,

Thank you for the news from our Lord, I am honored to be chosen for such an honor. Our school's new guests are quite nice, or at least one seems worthy of the honor you speak. Her name is Elizabeth Dumbledore. She is not only beautiful and pureblooded, but extremely talented. She uses no wand but directs her power through her body. She's in Slytherin while her sister, who is of equal power, is in Gryffindor. I have befriended her and am hoping to further the friendship. I hope you will visit and observe her also, so you may give me your blessing to perhaps approve of more between me and this lovely girl. I will look forward to your letters on my duty for the Dark Lord and honor them proudly.

Your Son,

Draco Malfoy

"Come Sin." Beckoned Draco as the bird flew over to receive the letter.

"Now, straight to Father." Said Draco sternly as the bird nodded and took off.

"Hopefully that'll keep my dumbarse father out of my affairs, for a little while anyway." Said Draco getting up to shower.

Draco got up and threw the letter into the fire without a care. He hadn't notice it quickly disappear instead of beginning to burn.

"Now, lets see what Mr. Malfoy has thrown away so carelessly." Said Dumbledore seeing a piece of parchment fly out of the fireplace onto his desk.

Olivia and Ron finished their homework just as Harry came in looking quite flustered.

"What's wrong mate?" Asked Ron as Harry made his way over to where they were cleaning up their school assignments.

"Would you please tell your sister she's mental the next time you see her?" Asked Harry sitting down in a huff.

"Do you two want to talk alone?" Asked Olivia quite interested but not wanting to seem rude.

"You can stay." Said Harry kindly.

"So what happened?" Asked Ron getting back to the subject at hand.

"Well we're eating dinner after you lot moved down and she refuses to get her own plate. I have nothing against sharing but she ate more off my plate than I did. Then she insists that we shouldn't have open Quidditch tryouts!" Said Harry loudly.

"What? Why?" Asked Ron shocked.

"Because she doesn't want Liz to try out. So I said that's not up to her. Then she said I quote "Then you don't care about me. If you knew how she treated me and cared about me, you wouldn't hold the open tryouts" Can you believe that?" Asked Harry looking red in the face.

"Well if it's that big of a deal I don't have to try out." Said Olivia shrugging.

"No, you'll get the same chance as everyone else, but that wasn't the end of it. So I told her I thought she was mental and she threw her drink, or should I say my drink, all over me and ran off. So I follow her and ask why she's acting the way she is and she accuses of me of cheating on her." Said Harry huffily.

"With who?" Asked Olivia hoping it was her.

"You! So I told her she was loony and she yelled back I need a break. What the bloody hell is a break?" Asked Harry hitting the desk.

A bunch of students looked his way curiously.

"A break?" Laughed Ron.

"What is so funny?" Asked Harry confused.

"What Ron is trying to laugh out is, you two are basically broken up." Said Olivia as nicely as possible.

"Well fine then. She can't tell me how to run my Quidditch team and accuse me of cheating and expect to have me be ok with it." Said Harry with a pout.

"Sorry if I caused any trouble." Said Olivia with a small laugh at his expression.

"It wasn't you, my sister is just jealous cause for once there's someone she can't scare away." Said Ron shrugging.

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry not catching on.

"Come on Mate, my sister did not put on that show tonight for no reason. She was trying to show Liv you're taken and that you were happy being whipped." Said Ron as he saw Ginny entering looking quite irritated at the sight of Olivia.

"I am not whipped." Said Harry quite loudly to cause Ginny to get even more angry as she climbed the girl dormitory stairs.

"Come on you guys I need to sleep up there." Said Olivia rolling her eyes at the thought of it.

"Why don't you just stay with your sister tonight?" Asked Ron smiling mischievously.

"You're crushin on my sister huh?" Said Olivia with a smirk.

"What?" Asked Ron quite understanding.

"Yes, he fancy's your sister." Laughed Harry at his friend.

Lucius was sitting in his dark study awaiting his sins reply anxiously when Sin flew through the window and landed on his masters' desk.

"Aaw, Sin very nice." Said Lucius undoing the letter so the bird may fly to its nesting place.

"How very promising. I shall pay a visit sometime this week." Said Lucius smiling darkly as he read the letter.

"Very promising indeed. " He said with a bright evil glint in his eye.

"Yes, well bed then." Said Lucius quite excited for the turn of events.

Liz got out of the bath tub and did all her pre-bed routine before walking out seeing Hermione who looked somewhat guilty.

"Hey, you ok?" Smiled Liz.

"Uh, yeah." Said Hermione not knowing what else to say or able to look her in the eye.

"You like Matt huh?" Said Liz with a wink.

"Do you read minds or is it that obvious?" Asked Hermione feeling even more guilty.

"Both." Said Liz.

"Huh?" Asked Hermione looking up surprised.

"Matt and I can, read minds. And the only reason you would look that guilty is if Matt and you had a moment." Said Liz not phased by her surprise and shock.

"But how?" Asked Hermione not paying attention to the other part of the answer.

"I donno, we were just born that way. But about you and Matt, was I right?" Asked Liz quickly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it just happened." Said Hermione returning to guilt.

"Are you kidding? That's great. I mean well for getting his mind off of me." Said Liz feeling sad but making it seem as a relief.

"I'm not sure I understand." Said Hermione looking at her as if she were crazy.

"I care about Matt, but right now he and I just can't be. Do you remember what I told you about why we're here?" Asked Liz trying to make her understand.

"Would you mind if I asked you some questions about that?" Asked Hermione in wonder.

"Sure, but some I may not be able to answer just yet." Said Liz taking a seat on the floor.

Hermione nodded with an eager look as she sat opposite of Liz.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep, night guys." Said Olivia yawning as she got up.

"Good night. "Said the two boys who were looking just as ragged.

Olivia made her way up to her dorm room. She topped at the door and took a deep breath.

"Couldn't they have given me an unmagical number?" Sighed Olivia.

She opened the door slowly and entered. She could hear the muffled sound of crying.

"This is going to be a long night." Thought Olivia to herself.

Matt had just started his homework when Draco came out of the shower.

"Shouldn't you be trailing after Liz?" Asked Draco slyly.

"Shouldn't you be kissing your daddy's ass?" Asked Matt not looking up for the petty statement.

"Nothing no one hasn't said behind my back before." Said Draco not impressed by the come back.

"Difference is, I'll say it to your face and you're of no threat to me." Said Matt looking bored.

"You watch yourself Anderson. I don't play to lose." Hissed Draco.

"And neither do I, but Liz is not a game." Said Matt looking up with hatred filling his eyes.

"I see, you're whipped." Mused Draco.

"No, but any guy here at Hogwarts is, and that includes you Malfoy." Said Matt getting back to his work.

"I don't get you Anderson, You don't seem like the type of guy who's a quitter." Said Draco trying to strike another nerve.

"Who said I quit? I'm the one who knows Liz better than anyone, her sister likes me a hell of a lot more than you, not to mention we are quite close. So if you think about it I am the one who's ahead and have a chance." Replied Matt with a smile.

"You just think you know her but every girl has her secrets." Said Draco leaving the room smiling to himself.

"Aint that the truth." Sighed Matt.

"So, you have to seduce Draco Malfoy, join the Death Eaters, and protect Harry?" Asked Hermione in utter confusion.

"Yeah, doesn't sound very appealing does it?" Sighed Liz.

"But what if they find out, or Draco doesn't fall for you?" Asked Hermione thinking of the worst.

"Well, then I'm screwed, but lets just hope that doesn't happen." Laughed Liz.

"So what about you and Matt then?" Asked Hermione concerned.

"Well, we're either going to be on hold or he's going to move on. I know this is going to kill me to say but I hope he moves on. Preferably you, I hope anyway if he does." Said Liz looking a little sad but happy at the same time.

"Me, why? I mean he would never be interested in me." Said Hermione blushing.

"Give yourself some credit Hermione. You're a very nice, smart and beautiful girl, and that is what a guy wants. Why do you think they like me?" Smiled Liz with a wink.

Hermione just blushed and laughed at Liz's compliment.

"I'm serious girl. Look I'll help you if you help me." Said Liz with a smile.

"You know there is a chance that this plan is absolutely loony." Said Hermione raising an eyebrow.

"Not for us. We're too smart to be nutters. So, what do ya say, you in?" Asked Liz extending her hand out to her.

"I'd say, I'm in." Smiled Hermione taking her hand and shaking it to make it official.

"Who knew a Gryffindor would come together with a Slytherin?" Asked Liz laughing.

"You mean a Gryffindor and a Gryffindor at heart." Said Hermione as the two got up.

"You could say that." Said Liz as she got up and walked out with a wave.

"Why can't I find this bloody word?" Huffed Draco looking through a magical dictionary.

"Probably because you're looking at a magical one." Said Liz who had come down the staircase hearing his frustration.

"Really? And a muggle dictionary would do any better?" Asked Draco turning to face her.

"Here." Said Liz as a Webster Dictionary appeared in her hand.

"I don't know if you doing that will ever cease to amaze me." Smiled Draco.

"Good to know. So what are you looking up?" Asked Liz opening the dictionary.

"I can manage." Said Draco taking the heavy book from her.

"Alright, well when you're done just leave it out here. I'm gonna finish my assignment from Snape." Said Liz going to the dining table and taking a seat.

"Need any help?" Asked Draco curiously.

"Nope, I've got it covered thanks. "Said Liz as her messenger bag floated over, landing on the table.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Asked Draco putting the books down and walking towards her.

"Go ahead." Said Liz pulling out a pen and some parchment.

"Well I was wondering about you and Matt." Said Draco cautiously.

"What about us?" Asked Liz looking up.

"Well are you two together?" Asked Draco practically forcing the words out of his mouth.

"We were, but now are not." Said Liz as a pitcher of water and a glass appeared on the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.' Said Draco taking a seat trying not to smile.

"No you're not. It's ok that you're not though, I'm sure all the Hogwarts girls feel that way too." Smiled Liz with a shrug.

"You never get angry or offended do you?" Asked Draco finding her attitude quite positive.

"Well, we're still friends, so it's not all that bad. I can get angry and offended but rarely and I've been told it's scary when I do. "Laughed Liz.

"I don't think you'd scare me." Smiled Draco.

"Don't offend me then. "Said Liz looking up into his eyes with a smile.

"I'll have to remember that." Chuckled Draco getting up and going back to his work.

"Stupid Snape." Said Matt finishing his paper.

"I wonder what Hermione's up to." He thought curiously.

Hermione felt a chill as she sat on her bed and was reading a book Liz had lent her.

"Hmmm, must be because the doors to the balcony are open." Hermione thought.

"He's hearing her thoughts." Liz thought as she remembered back to when Matt tried listening to her thoughts when they first were beginning to get interested in each other as more than friends.

FLASHBACK

It was the beginning of sixth year and with a new year came new looks. Liz had grown perfectly into her body as did Matt. They were no more in the strange puberty stage of growth.

"Oh my God, Liz!" Shrieked her best friend Bryanna running over.

"Hey!" Said Liz excitedly as they hugged.

"Looks like Greece did you good." Laughed Bryanna looking over her transformed friend.

"It was nice. Where's Matt?" Asked Liz looking around eagerly for her other best friend.

"Not here yet. What'd you bring me?" Laughed Bryanna.

"Bracelet." Said Liz pulling out a lovely silver bracelet.

"Cool." Smiled her best friend putting it on.

Matt walked in seeing Bryanna chatting excitedly with someone he did not recognize at first. She was gorgeous, tan with long brown hair and a nice body.

"Guess who just walked in and is so checking you out." Smiled Bryanna as she glanced over at a gaping Matt.

"He is not." Said Liz with a blush as she turned and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Wow, he's changed." She thought somewhat surprised by his transformation as well.

"Liz?" He asked walking towards her.

"The one and only." Said Liz beaming.

"Wow, you've changed." He said hugging her.

"So have you." Said Liz running her fingers through her hair nervously.

They were sitting in class hen Liz felt a slight shiver go up and down her spine.

"Weird." She thought to herself.

"I wonder if he's noticed me the way I've noticed him? Bryanna says I look good but so does he." Liz thought intently.

"I know we're good friends but would it be so bad to see what happens?" Thought Liz as the teacher was giving a lecture on punctuality.

"We could do that." She heard someone whisper into her ear.

"You listened to my thoughts?" She asked looking quite embarrassed.

"I couldn't help it." He said sounding innocent.

"I never do that to you." Said Liz looking at him still feeling embarrassed.

"Not true. You did when we were eight." Said Matt cocking an eyebrow at her.

" For Go Fish, not to mention we were eight." Said Liz playfully nudging him.

"Still counts, now we're even. " He laughed.

"No we are not." Said Liz crossing her arms.

"Please?" He asked Grabbing her hand in his.

"Nope." She said with a bright smile.

END FLASHBACK

"Hard to believe it was only a year ago." Thought Liz with a sigh.

"You ok?" Asked Draco hearing the sigh.

"Oh yeah, just tired." Smiled Liz.

"Tired of life." She thought as she finished her essay.

"So Lucius Malfoy is interested in my niece." Said Dumbledore to no one in particular.

Fawkes looked quite annoyed with that comment as he flapped his wings in protest.

"It's alright Fawkes, she will not be harmed." Said Dumbledore in a soothing voice.

Fawkes just cooed a low reply and burst into flames.

"She can not yet have her prophecy come to pass." Said Dumbledore before Fawkes emerged from the ashes as a youngling.

**And so ends Chapter 10. I hope you liked it and I would love some Reviews cause if it is beginning to suck I wanna make sure I change it. So let me know people. Thanks again and look for Chapter 11 soon. Liz ;P**


End file.
